KURSED THE WALL
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI UNA MUJER CON DESEOS DE VENGANZA DESCUBRIERA UN PODER DENTRO DE ELLA MUY PELIGROSO Y OSCURO? BASADO POR EL DISCO DE PINK FLOYD THE WALL LES PRESENTO... KURSED THE WALL disclaimer: starfox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a nintendo, the wall al grupo pink floyd todos los derechos reservados
1. IN THE FLESH?

**KURSED…..THE WALL**

QUE PASARIA SI UNA MUJER QUE SE QUIERA VENGAR DE TODOS DESCUBRE QUE TIENE UN PODER MUY OSCURO Y PELIGROSO DENTRO DE ELLA...?

BASADA POR EL DISCO DE PINK FLOYD **THE WALL** LES PRESENTO MI PRIMER FIC titulado **KURSED THE WALL**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de starfox le pertenecen a nintendo, the wall le pertenece a pink floyd todos los derechos reservados

**CAPITULO 1: EN LA CARNE? (****in the flesh?)**

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO, SE ENCONTRABA UN NAVE MUY PARECIDA A LAS ARWINGS DE STAR FOX, ERA KURSED QUE ESTABA PLANEANDO COMO PODER VENGARSE DE STAR FOX

-QUE HARE? COMO VOY HACER PARA QUE PAGUE SU OSADIA DE TRAICIONARME Y DE USARME- SE DECIA KURSED VIENDO LYLAT EN LA PANTALLA DE SU CAZA.

ENTRE TANTO PENSAR Y PENSAR Y DE VER EL MAPA SE QUEDA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA Y EMPEZO A SOÑAR. SOÑABA QUE ESTABA EN UN GRAN CUARTO CON CANDELABROS ENCENDIDAS, HABIA GRADAS, SILLAS Y ESTANDARTES LO QUE MAS LA LLAMO SU ATENCIÒN FUE EN LA IMAGEN DEL ESTANDARTE, ERAN DOS MARTILLOS CRUZADOS KURSED SIGUE MERODIANDO Y VE UN GRAN ESCENARIO CON UN GRAN ESPEJO SE VA HACERCANDO POR LA CURIOSIDAD Y SE VE ELLA MISMA PERO SE VEIA DIFERENTE, KURSED HIBA VESTIDA CON UN PANTALÒN DE CUERO, BOTAS DE TACON NEGRAS, UNA CAMISA PURPURA RASGADA DE SUS MANGAS Y UN CHALECO DE CUERO NEGRO Y SU CABELLERA ERA LARGA Y DE COLOR MORADO, PERO EN EL REFLEJO ERA DIFERENTE, AHORA SU VESTIMENTA ERA UN TRAJE DE TELA NEGRA, UNAS BOTAS NEGRAS IGUAL DE TACÒN PERO LA PARTE DE ARRIBA ERAN LARGAS, EN SU BRASO DERECHO YA HACIA UN PEQUEÑO TRAPO CON LOS DOS MARTILLOS (COMO LOS NAZIS) SU CABELLERA ERA NEGRA Y CORTA COMO LO TENIA ANTES Y EN SU OJO IZQUIERDO TENIA UNA CICATRIS QUE ATRAVESABA EN EL, SU MIRADA ERA MUY PENETRANTE E INTIMIDANTE Y SU SONRISA ERA PERTURBADORA, EN ESO EL REFLEJO SE EMPEZABA A REIR Y EMPIEZA A DECIRLE A KURSED..

-ASI QUE, PENSE QUE QUIZAS TE APETECERIA IR AL ESPECTACULO, PARA SENTIR EL CALIDO ESTRENECIMIENTO DE LA CONFUSIÒN Y ESE BRILLO CADETE ESPACIAL- LO DECIA MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A KURSED

-DIME ¿HAY ALGO QUE TE ELUDE, VIEJA COMPAÑERA? ¿ESTO NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAS VER? Y SI QUIERES VER LO QUE HAY DETRAS DE ESTOS FRIOS OJOS?,.- CAMBIABA A SU REFLEJO NORMAL – TENDRAS QUE DESGARRARME TODO ESTE DISFRAZ!-

EN ESO SE CAEN LAS PAREDES Y VE A TODA CORNERIA CITY ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS, SUS HABITANTES TIRADOS MUERTOS, OTROS SIENDO GOLPEADOS, LAS MUJERES SIENDO VIOLADAS O GOLPEADAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS NIÑOS SIMPLIMPLEMENTE LLORABAN A MAS NO PODER Y VEIA A LOS INVASORES QUE ESTABAN VESTIDOS IGUAL QUE EL RELFEJO CON SU ROPA NEGRA Y EL ESTANDARTE DE LOS MARTILLOS POR DOQUIER EN ESO GRITA EL REFLEJO- ESTOY EN TU CARNE! , ACEPTA TU DESTINO! HAHAHAHAHAHA, KURSED VE ALGO HORRORIZADA POR LA ESCENA

-ACEPTALOOO!- NO PARABA DE GRITAR EL REFLEJO- SE QUE ESTO QUIERES EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE TU SER

EN ESO OLLE EL SONIDO DE UNA NAVE QUE VA CAYENDO Y VOLTEA HACIA ARRIBA Y VE QUE ES EL ARWING DE FOX QUE FUE DERRIBADA E HIBA A DIRECCIÒN HACIA UN EDIFICIO

-ACEPTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!- GRITABA MAS EL REFLEJO – EN ESE MOMENTO ANTES DE ESTREYARSE CONTRA EL EDIFICIO EL ARWING SE DESPIERTA CON SU RESPIRACIÒN ENTRE CORTADA Y CON SUDOR FRIO, SE SECA EL SUDOR, SE TRANQUILIZA

-¿Qué HABRA SIDO TODO ESO?- SE PREGUNTABA ELLA MISMA – PARA HABER SIDO UN SUEÑO O UNA PESADILLA FUE MUY REAL

EN ESO RECIBE UNA SEÑAL DE COMUNICACIÒN:

-NAVE DESCONOCIDA, ESTA ENTRANDO EN LA ORBITA DE ARBOIRA IDENTIFIQUESE- DIJO LA EXTRAÑA VOZ DE UN HOMBRE

-HABLA KURSED, YA SOY RESIDENTE AQUÍ- DIJO LA ZORRA AZUL

-MANDE EL CODIGO DE RESIDENTE QUE SE LE ASIGNO- DIJO EL HOMBRE SIN CAMBIAR EL TONO DE VOZ

-ES EL 1830-1739-

-BIEN YA LO TENGO SU CLAVE ES VIEJA PERO PASABLE PUEDE ACCEDER A LA ATMOSFERA

-GRACIAS-

Y CORTANDO COMUNICACIÒN SE ADENTRO AL PLANETA ARBOIRA, ERA UN PLANETA MUY HOSTIL, EL AMBIENTE ERA MUY PESADO IDEAL PARA LOS MERCENARIOS DE CARÁCTER FUERTE. KURSED LLEGA A SU CASA QUE ERA MUY GRANDE, SALE DE SU NAVE Y VE SU HOGAR….DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE VERLO SE ADENTRA EN ELLA, SU CASA TENIA UN TOQUE ELEGANTE Y MUY TRADICIONAL A SU GUSTO DE ELLA SE VA A SU RECAMARA QUE TENIA UNA CAMA MUY GRANDE, TELEVISIÒN LCD DE 53 PULGADAS, UN BAÑO Y UN GIMNASIO, VENIA MUY CANSADA Y DECIDIO TOMARSE UNA PEQUEÑA DUCHA PARA RELAJARSE , MIENTRAS SE TOMABA LA DUCHA ESTABA VIENDOSE EN EL ESPEJO TODAVIA SE PREGUNTABA QUE SIGNIFICARIA ESE SUEÑO QUE TUVO SI SE PODRIA LLAMARLO ASI ,:

- QUE QUISO DECIRME ESE SUEÑO?- SE PREGUNTABA ELLA MISMA MIENTRAS AGACHABA SU CABEZA – ESTOY EN TU CARNE…ACEPTA TU DESTINO… QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?- ALZA SU CABEZA Y MIRA HACIA EL ESPEJO Y VE EL REFLEJO DE ELLA PERO CON LA VESTIMENTA DE SU SUEÑO Y TENIA UNA SONRISA MUY MACABRA

- OH VIEJA COMPAÑERA HAHAHA ACEPTALO, ASI PODRAS CUMPLIR CON TU VENGANZA HAHAHAHAHAHA

KURSED HORRORIZADA ROMPE EL ESPEJO Y SALE DE AHÍ, SE PONE SU ROPA DE DORMIR Y SE METE EN LAS COBIJAS DE SU CAMA, APAGA LA LAMPARA Y SE QUEDA VIENDO AL TECHO DE SU RECAMARA HASTA QUEDARSE PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, SE DESPIERTA MUY TEMPRANO SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE UN PANS NEGRO CON UNA OMBLIGUERA DEPORTIVA MORADA Y SE SALE DE SU CASA PARA IR A CORRER, EN MEDIO DEL TRAYECTO NOTA QUE ALGUIEN LA VA SIGUIENDO VE AL SUJETO QUE ESTA AROPADO CON UNA GABARDINA NEGRA UN SOMBRERO NEGRO, KURSED ACELERA EL PASO Y EL SUJETO HACE LO MISMO DOBLANDO LA ESQUINA KURSED SACA UN ARMA Y SE ESCONDE ENTRE UNOS BOTES DE BASURA Y CUANDO VE AL SUJETO LO AGRRA DEL CUELLO Y LE PONE EL ARMA EN LA CABEZA:

-BIEN AMIGO NO SE CUALES SON TUS INTENCIONES PERO YA ME HARTASTE QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES DE MI- DIJO LA ZORRA CON UNA VOZ MUY BAJA PERO SERIA

-BIEN SUPONGO QUE FUE MALA IDEA HACERCARME ASI CON TIGO- DIJO EL EXRAÑO HOMBRE- SUELTAME Y TE DIRE TODO LO QUE QUIEREAS-

LA ZORRA ACCEDIO Y POCO A POCO LE HIBA RETIRANDO EL ARMA, AQUEL HOMBRE SE QUITO SU GABARDINA Y SU SOMBRERO DEJANDO APRECIAR A UN ENORME PERRO RAZA DOBERMAN DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 25 AÑOS.. HIBA VESTIDO CON UN PANTALÒN NEGRO Y UNA PLAYERA NEGRA CON UNAS BOTAS IGUAL NEGRAS.

-ANTES QUE NADA DEJAME DISCULPARME POR LA ACCIÒN TAN POCA FORMAL DE- Y ANTES DE QUE DIJERA LO QUE HIBA A DECIR LO INTERRUMPE KURSED

-YA AL GRANO QUE QUIERES POR QUE TODAVIA TENGO COSAS QUE HACER- DIJO MUY SECA ESTA KURSED

-BUENO ME LLAMO ROGER PAGE, Y USTED DEBE SER KURSED SUPONGO?- DIJO ROGER VIENDO A KURSED

-ASI ES Y SUPONGO QUE NO QUIERES UN AUTOGRAFO- DIJO CON SERIEDAD LA ZORRA

-NO, REQUIERO DE SUS SERVICIOS COMO CAZARECOMPEZAS QUE ES USTED- DIJO EL CANINO,- ME HAN DICHO QUE USTED ES MUY BUENA EN SU TRABAJO Y ESO ME LLAMA LA ATECIÒN Y OPTE POR CONTRATARLA-

-QUE TRABAJO TIENE EN MENTE?

-QUIERO QUE VALLA A ESTE PLANETA- MOSTRANDOLE UNA IMAGEN DEL PLANETA QUE ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE CORNERIA- QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAS INFORMACIÒN DE ESTA BASE- Y LE MUESTRA LA BASE DE LA ARMADA DE CORNERIA Y PARA ACABARLA DE AMOLAR LE PIDE TAMBIEN- Y DE PASO QUIERO QUE EXTERMINES A ESTE SUJETO- Y LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UN ZORRO QUE CONOCIA MUY BIEN KURSED, SE TRATABA DE FOX MCLOND

KURSED CAMBIO SU CARA DE TIPA DURA Y RUDA A UNA CARA DE NERVIOSISMO Y TEMOR, CLARO SE TRATABA DE FOX MCLOUND AL HOMBRE QUIEN AMO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, AL HOMBRE QUE LE HUBIERA DADO SU VIDA, ESE HOMBRE QUE LA SACO DEL EQUIPO STAR FOX DESTRUYENDOLE EN MIL PEDASOS SU CORAZÒN, APARTE DE INFILTRARSE A LA BASE RAIZ DE TODA LA ARMADA DEL SISTEMA LYLAT SERIA UN GRAN PROBLEMA, SI TALVEZ HAYAN PASADO UN PAR DE AÑOS PERO QUIEN SABE…TAL VEZ SI LA VALLA A RECONOCER. KURSED LO PENSO UN MOMENTO AGACHANDO LA CABEZA Y LLEVANDOSE LA MANO DERECHA A SU MENTÒN, ERA MUY ARRIESGADA ESA MISIÒN PODRIA COSTARLE SU LIBERTAD HASTA SU VIDA, ERA OBIO NO LO HIBA A ACEPTAR.

-MIRA ROGER YO…- CUANDO LEVANTO SU CABEZA VIO QUE YA NO ESTABA, VIO POR TODOS LADOS Y CUANDO VOLTEO HACIA ATRÁS ESTABA EL CON UNA MALETA LLENA DE DINERO.

-SEÑORITA KURSED, QUE LE PARECE ESTE ADELANTO?, AQUÍ SON MAS DE MEDIO MILLON DE CREDITOS, Y SI CUMPLE CON EL TRABAJO, LE DARE LA OTRA MITAD ES MAS SI ME TRAE LA CABEZA DE FOX LE DARE OTRO MEDIO MILLÒN- DIJO ROGER CON MUCHA CALMA

ERAN UN MILLON DE CREDITOS POR UNA MISIÒN, MAS OTRO MEDIO MILLÒN SI TRAIA LA CABEZA DE FOX , KURSED NO ERA ASESINA PERO OPORTUNIDADES COMO ESTA ERAN UNICAS EN LA VIDA Y NO SE VOLVERIAN A REPETIR JAMAS KURSED LO PENSO POR UN MOMENTO LLEVANDOSE LA MANO HACIA SU MENTON, DESPUES DE UNOS 2 MINUTOS DE SILENCIO KURSED ROMPE EL SILENCIO…

BIEN LO HARE PERO NECESITARE ALGUN DISFRAS O ALGO PARA QUE VAYA A ESE PLANETA, YA QUE ESTOY FICHADA Y SI ME VEN ME ENCARCELAN (SABIENDO QUE NO ERA CIERTO, LO PIDIO PARA QUE NADIE LA RECOCNOSCA POR SU ANTIGUO NOMBRE… KRYSTAL), TAMBIEN NECESITARE UN ALOJAMIENTO MIENTRAS ESTE AHÍ HACIENDO MI "TRABAJO"- DIJO KURSED MUY SERIA PERO EN EL FONDO TENIA MUCHOS NERVIOS

NO SE PREOCUPE POR EL ALOJAMIENTO, YO LE DARE LAS LLAVES DE MI DEPARTAMENTO QUE ESTA UBICADO EN LA ZONA RESIDENCIAL DE CORNERIA CITY- DIJO EL CAN MIENTRAS LE DABA SUS LLAVES DE SU DEPARTAMENTO- EN CUANTO AL DISFRAZ O MAS BIEN SU IDENTIDAD LE DARE LA IDENTIDAD DE UNO DE MIS PARIENTES- DIJO DANDOLE A KURSED UNA IDENTIFICACIÒN FALSA. KURSED LA TOMA Y VE QUE ERA IGUAL UNA ZORRA DE PELAJE AZUL PERO CON EL CABELLO RUBIO Y SU NOMBRE ERA JANIS PAGE, -DIGAME, CUANDO EMPEZARA CON SUS SERVICIOS?- LE PREGUNTA A KURSED ROGER

ESO A USTED NO LE IMPORTA- DIJO KURSED ARREBATANDOLE EL MALETIN Y ALEJANDOSE DE EL. CUANDO ESTABA MAS LEJOS LE GRITA A ROGER..

Y NO TE PREOCUPES ROGER…. VAS A TENER LA CABEZA DE FOX EN CHAROLA DE PLATA-

Y CON ESTA ACLARACIÒN DESAPARECIO KURSED DE LA VISTA DE ROGER, EN CUANTO A EL EMPEZO A REIRSE Y DE SU BRAZO TENIA EL LOGO DE LOS MARTILLOS…

OH LADY KURSED…..GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR, AHORA SOLO DESGARRA ESE DISFRAS Y LIBERA TU VERDADERO SER - DIJO ROGER DESAPARECIENDOSE DEL LUGAR

**(AUTOR)**

BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC...ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...ESPERO CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS. SALUDOS A TODOS


	2. THE THIN ICE

**KURSED…..THE WALL**

**CAPITULO 2: EL DELGADO HIELO (the thin ice) **

A DOS DIA DE AQUEL ENCUENTRO CON ROGER, KURSED DECIDE YA COMENZAR CON SU TRABAJO, EMPACA SU ROPA Y SE VISTE CON SU TRAJE DE MERCENARIA (EN ESTA OCACIÒN ES EL TRAJE DE SELENE DE INFRAMUNDO…ME LATE *O*) ANTES DE SALIR DE SU HOGAR LE HECHA UN ULTIMO VISTASO Y SE QUEDA ASI POR 3 MINUTOS COMO QUE TENIA EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE NUNCA LA VOLVERIA A VER Y CUANDO ALFIN SALE DE SU TRANCE SIERRA LA PUERTA Y AVANZA HACIA SU ARWING. UNA VEZ ADENTRO LO ENCIENDE Y SALE DEL PLANETA ARBOIRA… EN EL ESPACIO…..

NO PUEDO CREERLO, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO CREER- SE DECIA UN POCO NERVIOSA KURSED – DESPUES DE 5 AÑOS VOY A DONDE UNA VEZ LLAME HOGAR, Y LO PEOR TENDRE QUE MATAR AL HOMBRE QUE UNA VEZ AME CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, TODAVIA SE ACORDARA DE MI?- DICIENDO ESTO OBSERVA EL FRIO Y DESOLADO ESPACIO Y DICE – FOX…..— Y EN ESO ACTIVA UN PORTAL QUE HIBA DIRECTO A LYLAT Y ACTIVA SU HIPER VELOCIDAD ADENTRANDOSE A AQUEL PORTAL.

UNA VEZ QUE LLEGA A LYLAT…

KURSED QUE LLEGO CERCA DE FICHINA Y DE SU TABLERO EMPEZO A PARPADEAR UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ ROJA QUE LE INDICABA A QUE NECESITABA CARGAR COMBUSTIBLE…. KURSED VA HACIA FICHINA Y SE ADENTRA AL FRIO PLANETA PARA CARGAR COMBUSTIBLE. YA UNA VEZ ADENTRO SE ESTACIONA EN UN TIPO ANGLAR CON MUCHAS MANGUERAS LLENAS DE COMBUSTIBLE…

QUIERO EL TANQUE LLENO- LE DIJO AL HOMBRE QUE SE ENCARGABA DE PONER GASOLINA – S….SI SI SEÑORITA- DIJO EL HOMBRE MUY EMBOBADO POR ELLA PUES COMO NO. TENIA UN CUERPO QUE DIGO CUERPO CUERPASO, UNAS PIERNAS FORNIDAS PERO BELLAS, SU CINTURA MUY FINA Y SEXY, SUS SENOS ERAN GRANDES Y FORNIDOS Y LUEGO SU COLA SEXY QUE ERA RODEADA POR DOS BRAZALETES NEGROS CONECTADOS POR CADENAS Y PARA ARREMATAR SU TRAJE DE CUERO NEGRO CON SUS BOTAS DE TACON NEGRAS EN POCAS PALABRAS UNA DIOSA BAJADA DEL OLIMPO MIENTRAS LLENABAN SU ARWING DE GASOLINA FUE A UN TIPO DE CAFETERIA QUE HABIA AHÍ SE METE Y VE A UNA VIEJA TORTUGA ATRAS DE UNA BARRA SE HACERCA A ELLA Y SE SIENTA EN UNA DE LAS BANCAS DE LA BARRA….

- QUE DESEA?- LE PREGUNTA LA VIEJA TORTUGA

– QUIERO UN POCO DE CAFÉ Y UN EMPAREDADO DE POLLO- ORDENO KURSED

- ENSEGUIDA SE LO TRAIGO – CONTESTO LA VIEJA TORTUGA QUE SE DIRIJIA A LA COCINA DEL AQUELLA CAFETERIA. MIENTRAS ESPEREBA SU ORDEN OBSERVO QUE AL FONDO HABIA UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA DE GATOS (PAPÀ, MAMÀ Y EL HIJO) SE VEIAN MUY FELIZES RIENDOSE ENTRE ELLOS LOS ESPOSOS MIRANDOSE CON MUCHO AMOR ESA ESCENA CONMOVIO MUCHO A KURSED ESA ESCENA LA HISO RECORDAR CUANDO ESTABA CON FOX. SEGUIA VEIDNO A LA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA Y VIO QUE SE HIBAN A DAR UN BESO EL GATO CON LA GATA Y SU HIJO SE METE ENTRE ELLOS RESIVIENDO EL BESO DE AMBOS QUE NADA MAS SE HECHARÒN A REIR KURSED SE QUEDO DORMIDA Y EMPESO A SOÑAR DE NUEVO….

SE ENCONTRABA EN UN CAMPO ABIERTO CUBIERTO DE NIEVE Y EL PISO ERA DE HIELO, ELLA MIRABA POR TODAS PARTES PERO NADA MAS HABIA PURA NIEVE Y HIELO EN ESO VE A UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA DE ZORROSQUIENES HIBAN PATINANDO EN EL HIELO LO QUE MAS LE CONMUEVE A KURSED ES DE QUE ESA FAMILIA SE TRABA DE LA DE ELLA Y LA PEQUEÑA ZORRITA (que mal se escucho eso) SE TRATABA DE ELLA. KURSED SE LE SALEN UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS PUES ELLA RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE HIBA A PATINAR EN HIELO CON SUS PADRES, EN ESO LA MADRE CARGA A LA NIÑA Y LE DICE...

-MAMÀ AMA A SU BEBÈ- MIENTRAS LE DABA UN PEQUEÑO BESO EN SU MEJILLA

-Y PAPÀ TAMBIEN LA AMA- ESTA VEZ ES EL PAPÀ QUE LA PASA A SUS BRAZOS Y TAMBIEN LE DA UN BESO EN SU MEJILLA- Y EL MAR PUEDE PARECERTE TIBIO NENA

- Y EL CIELO PUEDE PARECERTE MAS AZUL- DICE LA MAMÀ QUE SEÑALA AL CIELO

-PERO UUUMM NENA- DICEN LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO

-UUUMMM NENA AZUL-

-UUUMMM NENA- Y EN ESTO LA FAMILIA DESAPARECE

KURSED EXTIENDE SU BRAZO COMO SI LOS QUISIERA A ALCANZAR PERO ES INUTIL ENTONCES SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR Y ESCUCHA OTRA VOZ, PERO ESA VOZ ERA DE ELLA PERO RONCA Y LE DICE...

-SI TUVIERAS QUE PISAR EL TERRENO RESBALADIZO DE LA VIDA MODERNA-

-ARRASTRANDO DETRAS DE TI LA REPROBACIÒN SILENCIOSA DE UN MILLLÒN DE LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS MANCHADOS-

-NO TE SORPRENDAS CUANDO UNA GRIETA EN EL HIELO APAREZCA BAJO TUS PIES ESCAPA DE TU PROFUNDIDAD Y DE TU MENTE-

-CON TU MIEDO SALIENDO DETRAS DE TI-

-MIENTRAS TU TE AGARRAS DEL DELGADO HIELO- EN ESE MOMENTO KURSED BAJA LA MIRADA Y SE VE PERO CON SU ROPA DE SU SUEÑO Y SE ROMPE EL HIELO, ELLA OBSERVA QUE EL AGUA ES SANGRE Y EN ELLA FLOTA CUERPOS MUTILADOS SIN VIDA DE SU RAZA, NIÑOS, MUJERES Y HOMBRES DE TODAS LAS EDADES YA HACIAN AHI, CUANDO SE DA CUENTA EMPIEZA A CHACOTEAR Y TRATA DE SALIR DEL MAR DE SANGRE PERO SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LA AGARRA DEBAJO DE LOS PIES Y CUANDO VE AL FILO DEL HIELO SE VE A ELLA MISMA PERO VESTIDA CON EL TRAJE DE TELA Y TENIA LOS OJOS BLANCOS Y SONREIA DEJANDO VER UNOS COLMILLOS COMO SI FUERA UNA BESTIA Y EL CIELO YA NO ERA AZUL ERA ROJO Y LAS NUBES ERAN NEGRAS KURSED LE PEDIA AYUDA PEROLA OTRA NADA MAS EXTENDIA LA MANO Y NOTO QUE LE SALIAN COMO GUSANOS EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO Y CUANDO LA HIBA A AGARRAR LA HUNDEN Y VE SOLO OSCURIDAD.

-**NO NO ! AYUDAME SACAME DE AQUI AYUDA!- **GRITABA FRENETICAMENTE LA ZORRA AZUL

-**SEÑORITA POR FAVOR DESPIERTE!- **GRITABA EL GATO MIENTRAS SU ESPOSA CARGABA A SU NIÑO Y LO VOLTEABA A VER A OTRO LADO

-**NO NO NO SACAME! YA YA YA SACAME!- **Y DE REPENTE SE INCORPORA Y VE POR TODAS PARTES

-DON...DE ES.. ES... ES...TOY?- PREGUNTO KURSED CON LA VOZ ENTRECORTADA Y SE POSICIONA EN FORMA FETAL

-ESTA EN EL PLANETA FICHINA- LE CONTESTA EL JOVEN GATO

-VINO A CARGAR COMBUSTIBLE YA QUE LA VI SALIENDO DE ESA NAVE- SEÑALO LA GATA HACIA LA NAVE DE KURSED

KURSED SE LEVANTA Y SALE DE ESE LUGAR VE AL QUE LE LIMPIABA EL CRISTAL DE LA NAVE

-OH SEÑORITA YA ESTA LISTA SU NAVE, LE LLENE EL TANQUE, Y...- PERO ES INTERRUMPIDO YA QUE FUE EMPUJADO POR LA ZORRA Y SALE INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHI SIN IMPORTARLE DE NO PAGAR EL COMBUSTIBLE

UNA VEZ AFUERA DE FICHINA...

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA CON MIGO?, POR QUE TENGO ESTAS PESADILLAS?, ACASO SERAN PREMONICIONES?- ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE LAS HACIA ELLA MISMA QUE NOTABLEMENTE SE VEIA MUY EXALTADA

-BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE OLVIDE ESO POR AHORA, ES HORA DE QUE FOX MCLOUND PAGUE CON SU VIDA SU TRAICIÒN- Y CON ESTAS PALABRAS ACELERA SU NAVE HACIA CORNERIA...

**(AUTOR)**

BUENO AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE KURSED THE WALL, COMO SE DARAN CUENTA ESTOY TRADUCIENDO LAS CANCIONES PARA ENTEDER UN POQUITO MEJOR A LA HISTORIA

QUIERO AGRADECER AL USUARIO **RAY WOLF ARAN **QUE FUE EL QUE APADRINO MI FIC UN CORDIAL ABRAZO DESDE MÈXICO Y GRACIAS POR DESEARME SUERTE EN ESTE PROYECTO.

EN CUANTO A LOS ESPISODIOS ME TARDARE UN POQUITO EN SUBIRLOS POR QUE TRABAJO EN UNA CONSTRUCTORA Y LA VERDAD ME CONSUME MUCHO LA SEMANA PERO DE QUE TERMINA EL FIC TERMINA EL FIC

SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ME RETIRO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTOY A SUS SERVICIOS


	3. ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL (PART 1)

**CHAPTER 3: UN LADRILLO MAS EN LA PARED PT 1 (another brick in the wall pt 1)**

**CORNERIA CITY: 01:03 AM HORA LOCAL:**

Despues de lo ocurrido en fichina, kursed decide ya descansar y retomar con su "trabajo" y poder vengarse de fox, hiba dirigindose a la zona residencial de corneria cuando ve que paso adelante de su vieja casa...

-dios...sera esa la casa?- se pregunto un poco asombrada, dio la vuelta y regreso hacia su casa, lo que una vez fue una hermosa y elegante casa, ahora era una fea y abandonada casa ideal para refigio de los vagos. A kursed se le escapa una lagrima pues se le vino en cima toda una ola de recuerdos cuando ella vivia ahi con fox,

-MALDICIÒN- se grita a si misma -por que todavia sigo llorando por el? gracias a el mi vida fue un gran infierno y me costo muco para salir adelante...ahora el va a sufrir el mismo infierno que yo pase...pero esta vez no lo va a pasar...va a sufrir...VAS A SUFRIR FOX TE LO JURO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAZ!- grita hacia la casa

despues de estar como 5 minutos ahi, decide regresar a su nave y abandonar ese lugar, despues de 30 minutos llega a las zona residencial de corneria city, era un lugar muy elegante, casas muy lujosas de empresarios, deportistas, actores y actrices pura crema y nata de la sociedad se encontraba ahi, kursed busca la casa de roger que se encontraba hasta al fondo de la zona y efectivamente da con la casa.

Su puerta de caoba perfectamente embarnizada, color blanco con negro la fachada, su propio hangar y estacionamiento para su vehiculo se adentra a la casa y todo es al estilo muy colonial, candelabros, pinturas de reyes, muebles de madera con caras de serafines, pared y pilares de marmol color cafe, se va hacia la parte del jardin que contaba con un pequeño dojo, alberca, un pequeño quiosco con mesa de jardin en total toda una casa perfecta para todo un rey.

Kursed por el viaje decide tomarse una ducha (*o*) e irse a descansar, despues de ducharse (*o*) saca de su equipaje su ropa de dormir y se acuesta en la gran cama de roger, se queda viendo al techo pero nota algo, afuera se encontraba un gran àrbol mismo por el jardin de roger que las sombras de las ramas daban adentro del cuarto, estas empezaròn a formarse como si fueran unas grandes manos y arriba se formara una cara gritando, per kursed por lo cansada que estaba no le dio importancia y se quedo prufundamente dormida.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Kursed se levanta a las 7:00 de la mañana y da marcha con su "trabajo" en un bolso que se encontro guardo varios discos virgenes para robar los archivos de la base, varias cosas para no levantar sospechas como maquillaje, papeles, cartera, lentes, etc y por ultimo su blaster que se lo guardo en la funda que amarro a su pierna derecha, se mira al espejo y ve la identificaciòn de janis, ella igual es de color azul pero no por que sea de sauria, si no por que se tiña todo su pelaje ya que como se lo menciono roger a kursed no le gustaba su pelaje cafe y se lo pintaba de azul ella tiene el cabello rubio liso largo hasta el hombro, sus ojos son de color miel muy brillosos y con un pequeño lunar en la parte de abajo de su boca, se empieza a disfrazar de ella por arriba de su traje de mercenaria (de selene de inframundo) se pone un pantalòn de vestir color negro, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco color negro y al final se pone su peluca y sale de la casa. Ya afuera se encontraba un chofer con una limosina y esperandola con la puerta abierta...

-señorita page muy buenos dias- la saluda un lagarto- ya la llevo a su trabajo?-

-eehhh...si si llevame ahi- dijo con vos de nerviosismo, se adentra de la limosina, le cierra la puerta y salen de ahi

-señorita page...que tal estubo su noche? bueno si no es mucha molestia- pregunto el largarto con poquita pena

-bien gracias y el suyo si descanso?- le respondio un poco distraida.

-si señorita page gracias- le respondio con alegria

mediante el trayecto kursed observava las calles, ya habian cambiado mucho, ya era mucho mas futurista, habian muchos rascacielos en fin ya habia avanzado mucho mas desde la ultima vez...

-"Valla si que ha cambiado mucho"...- penso ella y cuando voltea la mirada algo la sorprende

-CHOFER PARA EL AUTO AHORA- grito la zorra azul

-que? por que? que pasa?- pregunta muy confundido el lagarto

- QUE LO DETENGAS AHORA- grita mas fuerte

lo que vio fue una pequeña capilla pero no cualquier capilla, era una capilla al estilo de sauria y vio adentrarse en ella una pequeña niña zorra azul pero con el traje tipico de sauria, bajo de la limosina como relampago y se adentro al resinto, una vez adentro vio que estaban asientos de piedra haciendo un circulo y en el centro estaba un estatua de los espiritus krazoa y arriba habian 4 candelabros que iluminaban todo el lugar.

Kursed miraba y tocaba los pilares y los asientos para verificar si todo el lugar era real, en eso empezo a escuchar pequeños susurros al frente de la estatua, se trataba de la pequeña niña que estaba arrodillada y vio que puso una pequeña pintura (fotografia para ellos) de un zorro azul que vestia con traje de guerrero, kursed observa detenidamente la imagen y despuesde observarlo se paraliza del asombro...era su papà, entonces la niña se trataba de ella kursed quiso alejarse pero cuando ya se disponia la niña habla...

-papà ha volado atraves del oceano- kursed se voltea a verla la niña se encontraba de pie y dejando un ramo de flores

-dejando solo un recuerdo,- agarra la pequeña pintura - una imagen en el album familiar-la tira en el suelo

-papà ¿que mas dejaste para mi?- en eso la niña alza su cabeza y grita hacia el techo

-PAPÀ ¿QUE DEJASTE ATRAS DE MI?- kursed se hacerca a la niña y antes de que la agarrara ella voltea revelando su cara, sus ojos eran blancos y lloraba sangre, tenia la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y la niña dice pero con voz ya de adulta

-depues de todo, no fue mas que un ladrillo en la pared- dijo la niña para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa hacia kursed

-depues de todo, fue un ladrillo mas en la pared-

luego la niña empezo a reirse muy freneticamente alzando sus brazos y tambaleandos haciendo que kursed se espantara saliendo e ahi para toparse con su chofer

-señorita page que le ocurre?- pregunta muy preocupado el chofer ya que veia a kursed muy nerviosa

-vi en esa capilla... ...cuando la construyeròn?- pregunto kursed con su voz entrecortada y respiraciòn muy agitada

-cual capilla? si nada mas es una casa abandonada- le responde muy consternado por la pregunta de kursed

-LA CAPILLA QUE ESTA...- grito kursed señalandole el lugar pero mas se puso nerviosa cuando efectivamente era una simple casa abandonada con vidrios rotos, la puerta toda grafitiada y la casa igual

-AHI...AHI.. ESTABA LO JURO QUE ESTABA AHI- kursed ya no sabia si era sueño o estaba despierta

-mejor la llevo a su casa para que pueda descansar señorita page- le dice el lagarto adentrandola hacia la limosina

-no, llevame al trabajo tal vez el trabajo me distraiga de todo esto- dijo un poco mas tranquila

-segura señorita?- preguntaba el chofer

-si llevame lo mas rapido posible-

el chofer arranco la limonisa retomando el camino hacia el trabajo de janis, despues de media hora de camino se encontraba en las afueras de la base de la armada de corneria

-bueno señorita page ya llegamos deje le abro la puerta- se baja y le abre la puerta a kursed que sale y se queda viendo el edificio. asi es janis trabajaba de enfermera en la base de corneria e hiba a las misiones en los primeros auxilios

-"bueno terminemos con esto e ir por la cabeza de fox es muy problame que me lo encuentre aqui -penso esta kursed

-bien se puede ir viene por mi en la hora de salida - le decia al lagarto que se encontraba limpiando el retrovisor

-si señorita gracias- y le halza el pulgar como aceptaciòn y se va del lugar.

Kursed toma aire y se adentra al gran edificio sin contar que alguien la estaba observando, se trataba del chofer que de su brazo izquierdo tenia el logo de los martillos

-muy pronto, muy pronto mi lady kursed tomara su reinado para siempre hehehehe- y con esto el chofer arranca desapareciendose del lugar

**(AUTOR)**

ANTES QUE NADA UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR LA AUSENCIA, SALIERÒN UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS EN MI TRABAJO Y TUVE QUE ARREGLARLOS PERO YA TODO ESTA BIEN.

BIEN AQUI LES ENTREGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE **KURSED THE WALL** POR FAVOR VEAN ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y NECESITO SABER COMO VOY

QUISIERA AGRADECER DE NUEVA CUENTA A **RAY WOLF ARAN** YA QUE COMO LO DIJE APADRINO MI FIC Y DEJA SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS AMIGO Y AL JOVEN **RED FOX 1203 **SI SE ME PASO LA N PERO ENSEGUIDA LO ARREGLO, EN CUANTO A LOS MARTILLOS NO NO LO SAQUE DE LA PELICULA VALIENTE EN LA MISMA PELICULA DE PINK FLOYD SALE ESE LOGO, Y SI SE ME PASO LA MANO EN CUANTO A LA SANGRE PERO LO QUISE HACER UN POCO CRUDO ESPERO Y NO MOLESTE EN DADO CASO ALTERO UNAS CUANTAS PARTES A MI FIC TODO SEA POR LOS LECTORES

BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME RETIRO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS


	4. THE HAPPIEST DAYS OUR OF LIVES

**CAPITULO 4: LOS DIAS MAS FELIZES DE NUESTROS DIAS (the happiest days of our lives)**

**BASE DE LA ARMADA DE CORNERIA, 9:35 AM HORA LOCAL...**

Kursed ya se encontraba adentro de las instalaciones de la base, todo estaba igual desde la ultima vez que piso ese suelo las mismas secretarias, los mismos guardias, la misma rutina de todos los dias para ellos...

-"bien, ire rapido a la computadora central, robare esos archivos y si encuentro a fox de una vez y por todas me llevo su cabeza"- penso la zorra azul tocandose el arma que traia en la pierna y justo antes de que iniciara con su "trabajo" es interceptada por un doctor que era un zorro artico de ojos azules, alto, cabellera negra, apesar de su bata y su ropa se veia que hacia mucho ejercicio...

-doctora janis,- le extiende la mano y kursed responde al saludo- que bueno que la veo pense que no vendria- dijo el zorro sosteniendo unos papeles en el brazo izquierdo

-perdon por la tardanza, me salio un inconveniente en el camino y por eso demore- respondio un poco nerviosa por ese "inconveniente"

-no hay cuidado doctora janis- respondio con una sonrisa y cerrando los sus ojos, por un momento kursed se le pudo notar que sus mejillas se le pusieròn un poco rojas...

-doctora que tiene?- pregunta el doctor

-yo?..n-n-nada nada estoy bien- volteo hacia el otro lado del inmueble para evitar esa mirada penetrante y seductora del zorro artico...

-doctor mason, doctora janis se les solicitan en quirofano de inmediato- decia una voz de mujer por las bocinas de todo el lugar...

-esa es nuestra señal andando- y tomandole la mano a kursed salen corriendo para ir corriendo hacia el quirofano.

**Llegando al quirofano...**

Entran a una gran sala llena de aparatos para medir el ritmo cardiaco, muchos respiradores, lamparas, batas, tubos de plastico y una camilla con un cuerpo moribundo en el centro siendo tratado por otros doctores...

-doctor mason, doctora janis que bueno que vinieròn jus a tiempo- decia una doctora asistente del lugar

-cuales son los infomes del paciente?- preguntaba mason poniendose su bata y agarrando una tabla con papeles.

-es una jovencita de 16 años, tienes graves fracturas, una hemorragia interna que medio la controlamos y posiblemente un severo traumatismo craneal- le responde esta vez otro doctor asistente

-bien entonces manos a la obra- dijo mason ya poniendose sus guantes y un cubrebocas- janis lista para la operaciòn?-

-s...si- dijo con algo de inseguridad pues ella no sabia nada de cirujia solo bendajes y uno que otras curaciones tradicionales.

Al ya estar todo listo, janis agarro el bisturi y con sus poderes telepaticos pudo guiarse por mason y los demas presentes...

-doctora janis- le dice mason- la noto muy nerviosa todo esta bien?-

-si mason, todo esta bien solo concentrate en el trabajo y no me distraigas- contesto con seriedad pues ya estaba perdiendo la concentraciòn. Despues de 4 horas que para janis fueròn toda una eternidad finaliza la operaciòn, la jovencita habia salido del peligro pero estaria encadenada a una silla de ruedas por toda la eternidad.

Kursed se encontraba adentro de la habitaciòn junto con mason que se encontraba poniendole un suero, se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a la jovencita...

-bien con eso se mejorara, hizo un buen trabajo pero no conseguimos que saliera de eso- dijo mason señalando la silla de ruedas

-no hay cuidado sobre eso- dijo kursed sin quitarle la mirada a la jovencita -mientras ella siga viva todo estara bien-

-tienes razòn- alsandole el pulgar y ya cuando salieròn del cuarto se empezaròn a escuchar los sonidos de las alarmas asi es habia una emergencia aun mayor en una misiòn sin chistar los dos salieròn corriendo hacia un gran auditorio donde se encontraban pilotos, generales y uno que otro cazarrecompenzas.

En eso en el escritorio central se sienta un viejo conejo que cuando kursed lo ve lo reconocio y quedo asombrada... asi es era nada mas ni nada menos que peppy hare

-bien muchachos nos acaban de llegar los ultimos informes del planeta machbeth- dijo el viejo conejo mostrando el planeta aprieta un botòn y da como un tipo escuela -nuestras sospechas han sido ciertas, el profesor james j. cranker II esta haciendo de las suyas en ese edificio- dijo el conejo mostrando una foto de un guitre al ver esa foto kursed se llena de coraje a tal grado de apretar mucho sus puños que sus uñas se alcanza enterrarselas un poco...

-"ese maldito es el hijo de ese maldito"- penso kursed con rabia

-CUAL ES EL PLAN?- grito un soldado que estaba cesca de ahi

- sabemos que james rapta a los niños y los tortura, una fuente de machbeth me dijo que ha visto a los niños raptados en los trenes de dicho planeta y se los lleva a ese lugar, nuestros hombres fueròn a interceptar a james pero el tiene armas muy poderosas y un ejercito fuerte que la mayoria estan gravemente heridos y otros yacen en el otro mundo- comento peppy muy preocupado

-Y CUANDO PARTIREMOS ALLA?- grito otro soldado

-lo mas pronto posible el nuevo equipo star fox ya se ha adelantado- dijo el conejo mostrando al great fox

kursed al oir star fox se le paro el corazòn... como era posible que el equipo siguiera activo apesar de que ella los traiciono haciendo quedar al equipo como una bola de debiles inutiles a comparaciòn de un trio de bandidos que nada mas la utilizaròn...

-"no puede ser, todavia estan activos esos estupidos, apesar de que los humille junto con star wolf"- penso kursed con fastidio y asombro a la vez

-bueno sin mas preambulos vallan al planeta por que nos necesitan en especial a los medicos- dijo peppy -equipo andando

-SI!- contestaròn al unisono todos.

todos abordaròn sus naves y fueròn rumbo a machbeth a acabar con los planes del maestro james j. kranker II

**Machbeth 4:57 pm hora local del planeta...**

**-**NO NO NO! INUTIL, ESA NO ES LA TEORIA DE PITAGORAS ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- esos gritos eran del profesor james j. kranker II un huitre de aspecto muy desagradable y ademas torturador de niños y el mas buscado por la federaciòn de lylat...

-ESTUPIDO TENIAS QUE SER UN IGNORANTE DE ESTE PATETICO Y JODIDO PLANETA- y con estas palabras agarro al pobre niño que era una lagarita (encerio lo era) y le da 5 azotes en su parte trasera, el niño contenia sus lagrimas mientras los demas tambien lo hacian terminando de darle los azotes lo agarra de la muñeca y lo sienta en su banca

-haber lila- señalando a una pequeña lince que ella se levanta con mucho miedo

-s...si profesor kranker- decia la pobre niña

-dime...cual es la raiz cuadrada de 3273645?- le preguntaba el profesor con una regla en la mano

-ehhehhhh...- la pobre niña se puso nerviosa y dijo la respuesta incorrecta - es 3694?- con una mirada de miedo

-...ESTUPIDA NIÑA!- agarrando la regla le puso igual 5 azotes ahora en sus piernas que se las descubrio el propio profesor

asi era cosa de todos los dias, esa escuela en si era una camara de torturas, los propios profesores liderados por james los maltrataban, humillaban y en fin ustedes queridos lectores hechen a volar su imaginaciòn que les hacian a los pobres.

a las afueras de la escuela se encontraba una zorra de color cafe (como fara phenix) buen cuerpo y con un traje de color verde con un comunicador en la cabeza con un lente verde (como los rastreadores de los sayiayins)...

-bien fox ya tengo localizado la escuela de inmediato te mando las cordenadas del lugar- decia la joven zorra

en el great fox... el great fox era el mismo modelo (n64) solo que con mejoras mas actualizadas en cuanto armamento y armadura

-bien lidia, ya las estoy interceptando- contesto fox, fox ya no se dedicaba a volar su arwing ya se habia retirado, en el grand prix tubo un accidente y perdio la pierna derecha ty le pusieròn una mecanica y decidio tambien a retirarse de eso ahi fue cuando conocio a lidia su actual esposa... y segunda al mando del nuevo equipo star fox

-fox tenemos un canal de comunicaciòn del general peppy- decia rob

-ponlo de inmediato rob- ordeno fox

en un par de segundo la pantalla de la computadora central se vio vista por un viejo conejo, la figura paterna de fox su gran amigo peppy...

-hey fox que tal les va ?- pregunta peppy

-que tal peppy...digo general peppy- saludando con la seña militar- vamos deacuerdo al plan general todo marcha bien- le contesto fox con mucho respeto

-bien ya les mandamos algunos refuerzos al planeta y tambien a los medicos por los soldados que estan gravemente heridos esten muy atentos a su llegada-

-si general muchas gracias por los refuerzos fox fuera- asi corta cuminaciòn con peppy

-rob ponte muy atento pronto comenzara la acciòn-

-no hay problema- contesta el robot

Una hora mas tarde llega los refuerzos y medicos hacia una pequeña base que se encontraba a unos 2 km de unas viejas vias del tren. Todos se bajaròn en especial los medicos y enseguida corrieròn hacia los heridos...

-bien a terminar con esto- dijo mason tronandose los nudillos y mirando a kursed, kursed mas o menos podia curar a algunos ya que conocia medicina nativa de tu planeta y bendajes y todo eso, asi pasaròn las 5 horas de pura reviciòn y curaciones hacia los soldados esas 5 horas a kursed se le parecieròn años,

-"uf que cansancio ese maldito james ha mejorado su defensa"- penso la zorra que le ponia un bendaje a un soldado en la cabeza ya que recivio un golpe muy fuerte...

-doctora janis todo bien aqui?- era mason que ya habia terminado con su ronda y decidio a ayudarla

-emmm si todo bien- respondio ella sobandose la nuca -nada mas termino de ponerle esta benda y...- pero fue interrumpida por un beso en la boca por parte de mason, kursed se quedo paralizada, despues de varios años sin recibir un acto de cariño de un hombre llega mason y le da un beso? por que lo haria?...

-janis ya lo pensaste?- dijo mason agarrandole la mano y cada vez hacercandose mas

-en...en ... que?- invadida por los nervios y sus mejillas se le tornaròn muy rojas

-ya sabes en ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, en mi otra parte del corazòn- decia mientras la abarazaba

kursed recordo algo... esas palabras, esposa, hijos, corazòn fox tambien se las dijo cuando le pidio que fuese su esposa...

-mason yo...- pero cuando hiba a decir lo demas vio a lo lejos a un pequeño niño con pelaje azul que estaba parado llorando a cantaros...

-OYE!- grito kursed hacia donde estaba el niño y en respuesta se hecho a correr haciendo que kursed lo persiguiera...

-JANIS! A DONDE VAS? ES MUY PELIGROSO- grito mason que fue ignorado

-OYE NIÑO ESPERA, DETENTE- gritaba freneticamente kursed hiba hacia las vias y ya cuando estaba llegando vio a lo lejos un tren y el niño adentrandose hacia el tunel...

-OYE! SAL DE AHI CUIDADO CON EL TREN- gritaba mas kursed y cuando vio que el tren empezo a hacercarce mas saco de no se donde un perqueño explosivo y lo avento hacia las vias se metio al tunel y pudo a agarrar al niño, lo abrasa y se olle la explociòn viendo lo que seria una escena de un recuerdo muy perturbadora cuando fue atacado su planeta...

-AYUDANOS POR FAVOR, AUXILIO, SOCORRO, NO QUEREMOS MORIR, QUIERO VIVIR, POR FAVOR HAS QUE SE DETENGA¡- esas eran los gritos de los niños que serian secuestrados por james solo que los niños eran de la raza de kursed, kursed perturbada por al escena se pone en posiciòn fetal junto con el niño y lo abraza aun mas

-TU- se oia a lo lejos ese grito asi es era de james kranker sr...

-TU- kursed voltea y ve que es el .- SI TU, QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑA SEÑORITA¡- y de repente desaparece junto con el tren, ve al niño y el niño habia desaparecido igual y cuando sale del tunel se topa con una figura humanoide oscuro completamente solo se notaban sus ojos rojos y varios ojos en todo su cuerpo y le dice a kursed...

-cuando crecimos y fuimos a la escuela, habia algunos profesores que habrian hecho cuanto fuese posible para herir a los niños- en eso los ojos de su cuerpo empezaban a llorar sangre y dice de nuevo...

-derramando su burla sobre cualquier cosa que haciamos y sacando a relucir todas sus debilidades, por mas cuidadosamente que los chicos las ocultasen- la forma humanoide dejo apreciar una sonrisa mostrando unos afilados dientes cosa que todo su cuerpo por los ojos igual hicieran lo mismo y entonces todas las bocas le gritan a kursed pero con voz de niños(as) distorcionados...

-PERO TODO EL MUNDO SABIA EN LA CIUDAD QUE CUANDO LLEGABAN A CASA POR LA NOCHE , SUS ESPOSAS GORDAS Y PSICOPATAS LOS GOLPEABAN CASI ARRANCANDOLES LA VIDA!- kursed se hecha a correr dejando atras la extraña forma y durante el trayecto se topa con mason que hiba acompañado de unos soldados..

-janis que te paso? por que saliste corriendo asi?- preguntaba el zorro artico nervioso y molesto a la vez

-no... no...- kursed se veia muy exaltada -solo llevame lejos de aqui- abranzando a mason por lo cual mason respondio al abraso

En el campamento...

-"que me esta pasando?, esto ya me esta asustando mas, que diablos seria esa cosa"? al borde del llanto kursed se hacia estas preguntas temblando de nerviosismo...

-janis...- kursed voltea y ve que es mason ya con una ropa mas comoda -estas bien?, estas temblando mucho-

-si..si..si estoy bien no te preocupes- no se veia nada bien en eso sale mason de la casa de campaña y regresa pero con su bolsa de dormir...

-que crees que estas haciendo?- preguntaba kursed extrañada

-tu que crees...te voy a cuidar no te ves muy bien- respondio mason adentrandose a su bolsa

kursed por un lado se sentia muy tranquila ya que estaria acompañada por alguien y no estara sola durante su descanso pero por el otro se sentia frustrada ya que por 5 años nunca habia relacionado con otro hombre llega y vuelve a sentir esa sensaciòn de cariño y amor hacia mason

kursed igual se adentra en su bolsa de dormir...esa noche se sentia muy segura alado de mason...quizas estaria enamorandose de el, si kursed volvia a enamorarse.

**(AUTOR)**

cielos que capitulo tan largo me toco... antes que nada perdòn por la demora queridos lectores el trabajo me vuelve loco... espero y sea de su agrado este capitulo, cuarto capitulo de **KURSED THE WALL...**

quiero agradecer al usuario **FireFox9765 **por su review si se me han hido las cabras con la ortografia y todo eso pero mejorare en los proximos capitulos, gracias por la felicitaciòn y tambien the wall es uno de mis discos muy queridos de pink floyd...mas por sus animaciones muy bizarras y realistas y aparte fui a su concierto a los dos, la del palacio de los deportes y la del foro sol me facino...

tambien al que padrino mi fic al usuario** RAY WOLF ARAN **POR SU REVIEW si igual ami me facina cuando alucinan las personas asi, en cuanto lo de sauria si hasta me regaño mi hermana que ella no es de ese planeta pero sere sincero, me gustan los juegos de star fox tengo el de la versiòn 64 pero asi de que me entre mucho a los personajes y me sepa toda su vida casi no, gracias por aclararme ese punto de cerinian, con respecto al lagarto...pues digamos que es la mano derecha de roger y se me olvido poner ese dato al termino del fic hare otro capitulo extra donde aclarare puntos y preguntas sobre los personajes y el trama, pondre algunas escenas eliminadas como en las peliculas ahi aclarare todo...

BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO...SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA ASUS SERVICIOS


	5. ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL (PART 2)

**CHAPTER 5: UN LADRILLO MAS EN LA PARED PT 2 (another brick in the wall pt 2)**

**MACHBETH...2:30 am hora local del planeta:**

Kursed se encontraba en su casa de campaña dormida junto con mason que decidio cuidar a kursed ya que despues de su encuentro con aquella figura extraña en las viejas vias del tren, kursed empezo a soñar de aquella pesadilla que paso junto con su raza en las manos de james j kranker sr...

Se encontraba en su planeta natal cerinian en las afueras de su poblado ya hacia la gran escuela que mas bien parecia una fabrica, tenia grandes bardas de acero reforzado y en su filo kilometros de alambres de puas electrificadas, los soldados de kranker eran perros buldog con un traje negro con bastones electricos...

-RAPIDO PEDASO DE SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA!, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA- gritaba como loco el señor kranker con un latigo en mano mientras hacia formar a los niños(as) en una sola fila y marchando como si fueran zombies entre ellos(as) estaba kursed...

-QUIERO A MI MAMÀ! NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI!- GRITABA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO ZORRO QUE ESTABA INCADO EL FRENTE DEL PROFESOR.

-ahh, este pequeño inutil quiere estar con su mamita?- decia kranker mientras agarraba al niño de la cabeza

-pues...NO LO SUEÑES IDIOTA!- y con este grito abento al niño a la pared haciendo que el estreyara muy bruscamente en el.

-MICAH!- gritaba una pequeña zorra azul y ya cuando lo hiba a ayudar es agarrada de su cabellera.

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS KRYSTAL?-

-a ayudar a mi amigo asi que dejeme- agarrando la mano de james y quitandosela de encima de ella

-ahh todavia me retas pequeña estupida?- decia con asombro- ahora lo vas a pagar caro...muy caro-

con esta declaraciòn, kranker agarra su latigo y le da 6 azotes, mientras tanto kursed que se encontraba parada adelante de ellos viendo aquella escena apreto sus puños con mucha furia que llego a enterrarse sus afiladas uñas hasta sacarce sangre...

- no te acordabas de esto o si kursed?- dijo una voz que kursed reconocio voltea y ve que era...KRYSTAL?

**(AUTOR): bien aqui es donde empieza la enrredadera de la historia, en esta ocaciòn decidi que su antigua personalidad fuese su conciencia, ella evitara que kursed siga en su camino de vengarse contra fox y formar su armada...**

-TU!- kursed muy impresionada le grita a su atigua ella - que...que haces aqui? yo, yo ya te habia MATADO!-

-ayuda a esos niños- decia krystal con un niño agarrado de su mano- no dejes que se repita esto-

-eeehhh?...pero como?- preguntaba muy confundida kursed - como lo detengo?- dandose la vuelta y viendo a los niños asustados por aquella escena de kranker dandole los azotes a la niña krystal

pero no recibio respuesta alguna, pues cuando volteo a ver a krystal estaba siendo asfixiada por la otra kursed que nada mas se empezaba a reir mas...

-no dejare...escucha bien...no dejare que te metas en nuestro camino- decia kursed mientras le apretaba mas la garganta - ella va a seguir con su venganza y no dejare que la detengas de a cuerdo?- decia la maligna kursed aprentandole aun mas la garganta haciendo que krystal se le escurria un poco de sangre de la boca

kursed asustada y con otro ataque de nervios despierta de la pesadilla con un grito haciendo que despertara igual mason...

-JANIS QUE TE PASA TRANQUILIZATE- le gritaba a kursed que entro en un ataque de nervios muy fuerte y trataba de decirle algo a mason...

-debe...deb...mos. debem..os- no dejaba de tartamudear kursed

-debemos que janis? que tratas de decirme?- le preguntaba mientras trataba de tranquilizarla

-hay..qu..e..que ayudarl...ayu...darlos- diciendo esto se levanta de la bolsa de dormir con mucha dificultad, se quita su ropa de dormir y deja al descubierto su traje de mercenaria, cosa que a mason lo extraña al verla con su traje...

-janis por que tienes ese traje? que te esta pasando?- le preguntaba mason a kursed, pero ella no lo escucho y siguio adelante hacia uno de los landmasters de los soldados, lo enciende y sale hacia direcciòn a la escuela..

**EN EL GREAT FOX...**

El great fox que se encontraba a unos kilometros de la escuela ya hacia con un campo invicible para no ser detectado ahi se encontraba fox revisando informes y tratando de descrubir un punto debil a la estructura...

-fox?, estas aqui?- era lidia que estaba aun con su traje de piloto, (imaginen el traje de mari de evangelion) se adentra a la habitaciòn de la computadora principal y efectivamente era fox que estaba muy concetrado en su trabajo...

-ehhh?...ah lidia eres tu no puedes dormir? preguntaba fox con una sonrisa cansada

-mas bien tu eres el que no puedes dormir- le responde lidia - por favor fox ya duerme desde que llegamos aqui no has dormido para nada- le decia muy preocupada a fox que el solo bostesa...

-(bosteso) no puedo lidia debo encontrar la forma de evadir las defensas de la escuela y ademas...- antes de que terminara lo qu hiba a decir es interferido por rob que le informa que se aproxima una landmaster...

-fox, se aproxima una landmaster del ejercito de corneria a la escuela de james j. kranker II- le decia rob

-ponlo en pantalla- le ordena fox

enseguida en la pantalla de la computadora principal se muestra a la land master que hiba a toda velocidad hacia la escuela...

-rob intenta un canal de conmunicaciòn con el landmaster- le ordenaba fox a rob

-conectando- decia la voz robotica de rob

en el landmaster kursed hiba muy concentrada y con sed de venganza hacia la escuela ignorando el pequeño aviso del canal de comunicaciòn...

-no puedo conectarme con el landmaster- decia rob

-sigue intentando rob, no debemos que el sujeto valla solo, rob donde se encuentra la base del ejercito corneriano?- preguntaba fox un poco apurado

-se encuentra a 3 km de aqui hacia el oeste-

-lidia ve hacia alla y avisales que se preparen para la batalla, rob sigue tratando de conectarte con el land master mientras yo les aviso a los demas miembros para que lo apoyen- les decia fox con una voz de desiciòn

-ok- dijeròn los dos al unisono

lidia se fue corriendo hacia el hangar donde estaba su "spanish caravan" (me suena conocido pero no se donde) su nave era el arwing solo que con dos cañones de plasma muy poderosas, sus escudos eran fuertes y era veloz

fox se hacerca hacia un intercomunicador y dice...

-equipo star fox reunanse a la computadora principal es una emergencia repito es una emergencia no es un simulacro-

al termino de decir eso, las puertas de la habitaciones de los miembros se abren, primero sale un joven zorro azul con cabellera blanca de unos 19 años muy decidido de sus acciones hijo de fox mcloud asi es era MARCUS McLOUD, luego sale un halcon azul igual de unos 19 años considerandose el segundo mejor piloto de todos hijo de falco lombardi asi es era NICK LOMBARDI y por ultimo sale un sapo color amarillo de unos 18 años la mente mecanica y cientifica del grupo hijo de slippy toad asi era RICHART TOAD los tres vestidos con el uniforme del equipo original (versiòn nintendo 64) enseguida los tres salen corriendo llegando a la computadora principal...

-que pasa papà?- preguntaba marcus muy serio

-estamos tratando de contactar con este land master, no sabemos quien o que lo esta conduciendo-

-y por eso nos desperto sr. fox- decia con tono de mal humor nick y cruzando los brazos

-no...este landmanster se dirije hacia la escuela de james y sabemos todos que las defensas de james son muy fuertes-

-entonces sugiere que... lo cubramos para asi poder atacar a la escuela de james?- preguntaba esta vez richart

-asi es-

-bueno alfin algo de acciòn no marcus?- preguntaba nick a marcus

-bueno basta de perder el tiempo equipo star fox al ataque- decia fox alzando su dedo pulgar

-SI!- contestando al unisono los tres

los tres jovenes salieròn corriendo hacia el hangar abordaròn sus arwings y partieròn hacia la escuela...

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESCUELA... **

Se encontraban los soldados de james que eran puros perros buldog y doberman vestidos con un traje negro y armados por unas ametralladoras de plasma, cuando uno de ellos ve algo que se hacercaba...

-oye que sera eso?- preguntaba un soldado al otro

- yo que se, ha de ser el tren con los niños para kranker- respondia el otro dandose la vuelta

lo que no sabian esque era kursed muy enojada con deseos de matar a james por sus torturas y por desquitarse por lo de su padre, aumentando la velocidad kursed atropeya a los dos guardias y comienza a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra las defensas de james...

-MUERAN MALDITOS!- GRITABA KURSED- PUDRANSE EN LOS MAS PROFUNDO DEL MISMO INFIERNO!

mientras tanto james observava desde su oficina los desastres que probocaba kursed y entra un soldado herido...

-señor james ese maldito esta siendo una molestia- decia el soldado arrodillandose

-bien, prepara mi arma yo mismo lo castigare- decia james sin quitar la mirada a la ventana

-si mi señor- dijo el soldado retirandose del lugar

mientras tanto los tres miembros del nuevo star fox observava desde lo lejos las colomnas de humo y llamas...

-maldiciòn ese sujeto se esta llevando toda la diversiòn- decia mal humorado nick golpeando el panel de su tablero

-no te preocupes por ello nick- decia richart en un canal de comunicaciòn -por que mira adelante de ti-

un gran nùmero de cazas enemigas se encontraban hacercandose hacia ellos

-EQUIPO SEPARENSE Y RECUERDEN EL OBJETIVO...CUBRIR EL LANDMASTER- gritaba marcus preparandose para la batallla

-deacuerdo- contestaròn los dos al unisono

y con esto comienza una gran batalla en los aires, ver a los hijos de los pilotos del ya legendario star fox era volver a ver a estos en acciòn. Mientras ellos cubrian en los aires, kursed que aun seguia causando destrosos no se percarta que a lo lejos un gran robot (como el eva 01 pero en negro y las franjas verdes eran rojas) salia entre las montañas con sus grandes ojos blancos iluminando casi todo el lugar, asi es era james j. kranker...

-ese maldito las pagara muy caro por hacer muchos destrosos en mi escuela- decia agarrando los mandos de su robot, en eso recibe un canal de comunicaciòn era uno de sus pilotos...

-mi lord el nuevo star fox esta aqui- decia con interferencia en su canal

-bien lo que me faltaba ese grupo de sabandijas, bueno matare dos pajaros de un tiro- y con esto empieza a correr hacia la escuela

-marcus recibo una señal enorme y viene desde el norte a toda velocidad- decia richarth viendo su radar

-igual me llega la señal- esta vez era nick

-de acuerdo, hay que ocuparnos de el por el momento ignoren los cazas- decia marcus viendo su radar

-ok- contestaròn los dos al unisono

-karajo, ahora que?- decia kursed viendo su radar cuando de repente se escucha una gran explosiòn

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

era james con su robot que empezaba a atacar al nuevo star fox y a kursed...

-jajajaja mueran imbeciles, MUERAN!- decia freneticamente el huitre

kursed le disparaba al robot pero su armadura era muy fuerte, por distraerse se estreya contra la puerta principal derribandola y adentrandose enla escuela...

-argh! bueno almenos estoy adentro ahora si a terminar con esto- decia kursed saliendo del landa master y voltea hacia atras viendo a las tres arwings que combatian contra james...

-...pronto me encargare de ustedes bola de traidores- decia kursed viendolos a los lejos y adentrandose a las entrañas del lugar.

Despues de casi 20 minutos corriendo sin rumbo topa con una gran pueta metalica, lo que le extraño a kursed esque adentro de la escuela no hubiera guardias bueno a lo mejor estaban tan ocupados con la distracciòn de afuera se adentra y vuelve a recordar aquella pesadilla...

era un habitaciòn muy grande con maquinara pesada y los niños(as) marchando hacia una maquina que les ponia una horrible mascara de su cara pero desfigurada y con el uniforme de la escuela, kursed trata de detenerlos pero no lo logra ya que como si estubieran poseidos no dejaban de marchar aun sacandolos de la linea, en un acto desesperado kursed agarra a una niña leona y comienza a sacudirla con fuerza...

-YA DETENGANSE...CON UN DEMONIO LES DIGO QUE PAREN- gritaba kursed sacudiendo mas a la niña ya con la mascara en eso la niña empieza a decir algo pero con una vos muy rara como de entre hombre y mujer...

-no necesitamos mas educaciòn, no necesitamos mas control mental, no mas sarcasmos negros en el salòn de claces, mestro deje a los niños en paz-

en eso se le cae la mascara a la niña dejando ver que era aquella forma humanoide que vio en las vias del tren y en eso grita...

-HEY MAESTRO DEJE A LOS NIÑOS EN PAZ- en ese momento los todos los niños dejan de marchar y aquel forma humanoide dice...

-al fin y acabo es usted un ladrillo mas en la pared- dejando ver una sonrisa diabolica

-al fin y acabo es usted un ladrillo mas en la pared- y con esto le entierra sus manos a kursed en su pecho y estas comienzan a fucionarse con kursed mientras que los niños(as) repetian lo que la forma humanoide dijo...

-no necesitamos mas educaciòn, no necesitamos mas control mental, no mas sarcasmos negros en el salòn de claces, mestro deje a los niños en paz-

-HEY MAESTRO DEJE A LOS NIÑOS EN PAZ-

-al fin y acabo es usted un ladrillo mas en la pared-

-al fin y acabo es usted un ladrillo mas en la pared-

y en eso todos los niños empiezan a gritar quitandose las mascaras y desbaratando todo el lugar...asi es la rebeliòn de los niños habia comenzado mientras que la forma humanoide seguia fucionandose con kursed mientras ella gritaba de agonia, tirandose al suelo kused mira hacia arriba y ve a dos siluetas una alta y una chica parados en frente de ella kursed no los pudo reconocer ya que habia perdido el conocimiento...

-argh! me dio ese cretino- decia richart tratando de controlar su nave

-sus escudos son muy fuertes no se cuanto podremos soportar mas- decia nick

-creo que necesitan ayuda muchachos- decia una voz femenina muy conocida para ellos

-lidia por que la demora- decia fox un poco aliviado al escuchar la voz de lidia

-lo siento fox es solo que...tube que traer la caballeria pesada- y con esto lidia suelta un chiflido y todas las naves madre, cazas, land masters y soldados a pie salen de la nada rodeando asi al robot de james...

-hahaha no importa cuantos soldados traigan...no podran detenerme- decia james preparandose para atacar

y asi los dos bandos empiezan una guerra sin cuartel, el nuevo star fox junto con las naves madres contra james mientras que los cazas contra los de james y los soldados degollandose unos con los otros...

-hahahaha sus ataques son pateticos yo james j. kranker II acabare con el nuevo star fox y...- pero antes de que acabara de decir su sermòn ve que la escuela le empieza a salir fuego y ve que salen los niños con los cuerpos de los demas profesores ya muertos ...

-PERO QUE DEMONI...- pero es atacado por el great fox haciendo que cayera de rodillas el robot haciendo que sus escudos se debilitaran...

-oigan tengo una idea hay que usar el bootsfire asi acabariamos con este profesor de pacotilla para siempre- dice nick ya preparando su boostfire

-tienes razòn bien equipo preparen el boostfire es hora de mandar a james a unas vacaciones permanentes- decia marcus tambien preparando su boosfire

las cuatro arwings se ponen den fila y vuelan a lo alto para caer en picada y hacer el ya llamado boostfire

-BOOSTFIRE!- gritaban los 4 pilotos, sus naves empezaban a girar creando un espiral de fuego intenso y atravesando asi el pecho del robot...

-NOOOOO!- gritaba james dejando los mandos y escabullirse en uno de los tubos de escape antes de que cayera al suelo ya inserbible para asi ser expulsado hacia donde estaban los niños...

-bien equipo nuevo star fox nosotros nos encargaremos de ese robot ustedes vean que paso en la escuela- decia uno de los generales de la armada

-si general cambio y fuera- decia fox cortando cuminaciòn y viendo el robot ya inserbible de james

-bien muchachos, misiòn cumplida nada mas hay que investigar que paso en la escuela y acabamos con este caso- decia fox mediante el comunicador

-si fox- decia lidia

-cuenta con ello padre- decia marcus

- ¡que aburrido pero esta bien- decia nick

-me parece bien señor mcloud- decia al final richart

Entre los escombros de los cazas ya hacia la capsula de escape de james, esta se abre y sale el bien furioso...

-MALDITA SEA, MALDITO SEAS FOX Y TODO TU EQUIPO DE MUERTOS DE AMBRE- gritaba al cielo y cual fue su sorpresa...

-AHI ESTA ESE PAJARRACO HAY QUE ATRAPARLO!- gritaba un niño armado con una pala

james lo ve y decide salir huyendo de ahi pero eso no seria posible ya que estaba rodeado por los niños que estaba armados con palos, fierros, hachas contra incendios y uno que otrcon grandes piedras...

-malditos mocosos ustedes la pagaran con sus vidas y de eso me encargo yo- decia james sacando de su pantalòn una pistola yt apuntandoles

-serias capaz de matar a un niño james? que poco hombre eres- decia una voz femenina

james voltea y ve que es kursed pero sin su peluca guera, tenia agachada la cabeza dejando que su gran cabellera purpura cubriera su rostro...

-si y si no te largas de aqui tu seras la primera- decia james apuntandole hacia la cabeza

-hahahahahahahahahahaahaha- se reia freneticamente kursed

-cual es la gracia-

-hahahahaha acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- en eso kursed lo agarra del cueyo y le entierra sus afiladas uñas y en eso los niños se hacerca hacia a el kursed lo tira al piso y le dice al oido a un herido james j. kranker II...

-me saludas a tu papà en el infierno- arrancandole pedaso de la oreja y el grita de agonia en eso kursed les hace una seña a los niños y lo comienzan a linchar nada mas se oian los gritos desgarradores de james hasta matarlo.

Asi es, kursed habia cumplido una venganza, pero tenia otra y mucho mas importante que la de james...y era...

-FOX!- gritaba al cielo kursed con una mirada perdida y llena de odio

**(AUTOR):**

VAYA , VAYA, VAYA, CREI QUE NO REGRESARIA PERO AQUI ESTOY MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ANTES QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA EN MI USENCIA PERO UNO DE MIS FAMILIARES YA NO ESTA CON NOSOTROS.

ESTA ES LA QUINTA ENTREGA DE **KURSED THE WALL...**

ME HUBIERA GUSTADO METER AL HERMANO DE WOLF O`DONNEL Y A SU PAREJA PERO AL USUARIO **FOX McLOUD **LE "PREOCUPO" DEMASIADO LOS PERSONJES Y SUS ALREDEDORES DE MI FIC ASI QUE SOLO LE PEDI EL BOOSTFIRE YA QUE SOLO ES ARMAMENTO...

QUISIERA AGRADECER A LOS USUARIOS **RAY WOLF ARAN **EN VERDAD UNA GRAN DISCULPA NO ERA MI INTENCIÒN HACERTELA RECORDAR ASI NO TENIA IDEA Y SI TAMBIEN EN MI PAIS ERAN ASI LOS PROFESORES Y SI SERA TODO UN HECHO DEL RE-ENCUNETRO CON FOX Y CON LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO ESTOY DEJANDO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL.

Y AL USUARIO** Fire FOX 9765 **GRACIAS QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC Y ME DA GUSTO QUE TE DES EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLO Y ESCUCHAR EL DISCO DE PINK FLOYD Y SI TAMBIEN PARA MI MASON ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES MEJOR ESCRITO Y TAMBIEN A MI CUANDO ESCRIBO LAS ALUCINACIONES DE KURSED ME GUSTA MUCHO

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO...SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS


	6. MOTHER

**KURSED…..THE WALL**

**CHAPTER 6: MADRE (mother)**

**Machbeth 4:39 am, hora local del planeta...**

Despues de la batalla contra james j. kranker II, el nuevo starfox conformado por marcus mcloud, nick lombardi, richarth toad y lidia guilmore van hacia los escombros de la ya desaparecida escuela para investigar que o quien la destruyo...

-cielos parace como si una bomba estayo aqui adentro- comento richart viendo los escombros que dejaròn los niños al revelarse.

-bien hay que separarnos para buscar pistas, lidia tu ve al patio de la escuela, richarth revisa las camaras de seguridad tal vez haya algo, nick tu ve al corredor principal mientras que yo revise los salones- dijo marcus agrupandolos.

-de a cuerdo- dijeròn los tres al unisono.

Y asi se dispersaròn por la escuela, lidia con direcciòn al patio, nick al corredor principal, richarth hacia el cuarto de seguridad y marcus a los salones.

**En el otro lado de la escuela...**

Se encontraba kursed arrodillada observando a la deriva y oia a los niños todavia acribillando mas al cuerpo de james, kursed tenia la mirada perdida (como los ojos al estilo anime cuando tienen esa mirada) se miraba al pecho y ve las dos huellas que le dejo aquel forma humanoide y miraba hacia atras donde estaban los niños(as) y deja salir una pequeña sonrisa y cae inconciente.

**En el patio de la escuela...**

Lidia se encontraba investigando sobre la destrucciòn del inmueble en el patio, el patio era un terreno grande y valdio con muros de hierro de mas de 5 metros y con alambres puas electrificadas, aunque ya no se encontraba james se sentia un ambiente de tristeza y dolor...

-lidia, lidia me copias cambio- era fox desde el great fox tratandose de comunicar con lidia

-si dox que paso cambio- preguntaba lidia

-cual es tu ubicaciòn-

-estoy en el patio de la escuela buscando lo que pudo probocar la caida de escuela-

-y ya encontraste algo?-

-no aun no espero que los chicos tengan suerte-

-lo mismo digo, bueno regresa al great fox y...- pero cuando ya hiba dar la orden fox ve algo en las afueras de la escuela un pequeño grupo reunido como golpeando algo

-lidia comunicate con los demas creo que tenemos algo en las afueras de la escuela-

-okay ya les digo-

**En el corredor principal...**

Nick con actitud negativa investigaba sobre el corredor principal...

-diablos estoy muy aburrido esto me molesta- decia decia nick refunfuñando

seguia su curso cuando a unos 6 metros topa con el land master con la escotilla abierta, nick va a investigar con su blaster en mano, se va acercando con mucho cuidado y ve adentro del landmaster y ve que esta vacio en eso recibe un mensaje...

-nick, nick estas ahi?- era lidia

-si lidia que paso? encontraste algo?- pregunta nick

-en el patio no pero fox vio desde el great fox una pequeña multitud en las afueras de la escuela-

-okay enseguida voy para alla-

-bien yo les avisare a marcus y a richart- lidia contesta

-si, ahh y algo mas encontre el landmaster no hay nadie- dice nick

-bien despues de ver la multitud vemos el land master-

-cambio y fuera- corta nick

y nick sale corriendo hacia la salida para las afueras de la escuela

**Habitaciòn de seguridad...**

Richarth se encontraba revisando las camaras de seguridad viendo la clase de tortura que les daba a los niños los profesores en especial james...

-maldito pajarraco- decia molesto richarth -cuando lo vea va a conocer la furia de la familia toad- golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano.

Entre las grabaciones encuentra la entrada de la landmaster..

-vaya, se ahorro de tocar la puerta- decia nick poniendo atenciòn al video

en la grabaciòn se nota cuando sale kursed del landmaster armada con su blaster y corre en el pasillo principal hasta topar con una puerta...

-aja, conque fuiste tu sera mejor que les avise a los demas- agarrando su comunicador se conecta con marcus

-marcus encontre a la causante de todo esto-

-bien richart yo no pude encontrar nada aqui ve con mi papà enseguida nos vemos- contesto marcus

-si me llevare las grabaciones-

richart saca las grabaciones y sale del cuarto hacia la salida pero es interrumpido por lidia en el comunicador...

-richart nos vemos en las afueras de la escuela es urgente que vallas-

-enseguida-

y corre hacia la salida

**(AUTOR) MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...ME TOME LA MOLESTIA DE AHORRARME LA ESCENA DE MARCUS (no se enojen u_u) EN EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL LO PONDRE (y aparte para no perder un poco mas de tiempo) BUENO CONTINUEMOS...**

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESCUELA...**

Se encontraba el nuevo star fox hacercandose hacia donde estaba la pequeña multitud, cuando se hacercaròn mas notaròn que eran los niños(as) que estaban golpeando algo...

-que estaran golpeando? se preguntaba esta lidia

-no lo se, hay que hacercanos un poco mas para ver que pasa- dijo marcus

cuando se hacercaròn mas uno de los niños se dio cuenta que venia el equipo...

-MIREN EL NUEVO STAR FOX! -grito el niño

los demas dejaròn de golpear el cuerpo de james y se dieròn la vuelta...

-oh dios mio- dijo richarth

-no puede ser, ellos...- dice nick que es interrumpido por marcus

-asi es nick...asi es- dice marcus con una mirada seria

vieròn como los niños cuando dieròn la vuelta estaban manchados de sangre y dieròn paso para que vieran el cuerpo mutilado de james...bueno lo que quedaba de el...

-confirmen al general peppy- dice marcus -diganle que james ah muerto- viendo el cuerpo de kranker

los niños se hecharòn a correr como vandidos desapareciedose del lugar...

-NO, ESPEREN NO CORRAN, NOSOTROS...- dice marcus pero es interferido por nick

-mira marcus alla hay otro cuerpo tirado- señalando el lugar

-los 4 fueròn a ver el cuerpo y notaròn que era de una mujer y marcus se empezo a comportar un poco extraño...

-quien es?- pregunto marcus

-no lo se marcus pero, tiene tu pelaje- dice nick

-yo yo yo la conosco, bueno la vi en estas grabaciones-dice richarth alzando los videos- ella fue la que causo todo esto-

-vaya- dice lidia- y estara muerta?-

-no, no lo esta- responde marcus

-como lo sabes?- pregunto richarth

-no lo se, simplemente siento que no lo esta-dice marcus llevandose la mano hacia su barbilla -hay que llevarla al great fox para revisarla y ver si tiene heridas-

-okay- respondieròn los otros tres al unisono

y partieròn los 4...marcus se las tuvo que ingeniar como llevarse a kursed al great fox.

**En el great fox...**

Llegan las arwings al hangar del great fox, en el hangar los estaba esperando fox...

-y bien que consiguieròn?- pregunto fox cuando se bajaròn los 4 integrantes

-pues yo encontre el landmaster en el pasillo principal- dijo nick

-yo tengo lo mas importante nick- dice richatrh - yo tengo las grabaciones de la persona que causo la reveliòn de los niños de la escuela-

-y yo tengo a la que lo causo- dce marcus regresando a su arwing y saca a kursed...

fox se queda en estado de shock... esa persona, se le hacia un poco conocida se parecia a...

-"ella?"- penso fox con una mirada sorprendida

-papà todo bien?- pregunto marcus

-este...si si todo bien llevenla a enfermeria-

-si padre yo la llevo- dijo marcus cargando con poca dificultad a kursed

**Momentos mas tarde...**

Se encontraba marcus y lidia en la enfermeria viendo como curaban a kursed l que mas le llamo la atenciòn a marcus eran las marcas de los brazos que llevaba ella...

-"esas marcas..."- pensaba marcus

-marcus pasa algo?- pregunta lidia

-no no nada, mejor ya me voy a dormir-

-tienes razòn este dia fue de locos- dijo lidia

los dos se fueròn dejando sola a kursed. Ella empezo a soñar con una persona que gracias a ella esta viva...

-ma..ma...mamà- suspiro y luego empezo a soñar...

estaba en su antigua casa en cerinian, traia puesto su traje de mercenaria, en eso ve a su mamà sentada en el cesped de su jardin con un sombrero hecho de paja no se le veian sus ojos solo la parte baja de su cara, kursed se va hacercando y se acuesta sobre el regazo de su madre como si fuera una bebè se acoruca sobre sus faldas y le dice...

-madre, ¿tu crees que tiraran la bomba?- mientras que su madre le empezaba a acariciar su cabellera

-madre, ¿tu crees que les gustara mi canciòn?

-madre, ¿tu crees que tratarian de romperme...mi cabeza-

**(AUTOR): LE CAMBIE PELOTAS POR LA CABEZA...YA ME ENTIENDEN? SE ESCUCHARIA RARO QUE DIJERA ESO UNA MUJER**

-madre, ¿deberia construir el muro?-

-madre, ¿deberia presentarme como presidenta?-

-madre, ¿deberia confiar en el gobierno?-

-madre, ¿me pondrias en la linea de fuego?-

-madre, ¿me estoy muriendo realmente?- en eso kursed empieza a llorar y su mamà le pone uno de sus dedos en la boca de kursed y le dice con una voz muy tierna

-calla niña, mi niña no llores mas, mamà hara que todas tus pesadillas se hagan realidad, mamà te va a inculcar todos sus miedos, mamà va a tenerte aqui bajo su ala, no te dejare volar pero tal vez te dejare cantar, mamà matendra a su pequeña calientita y protegida- dice su mamà abrazandola como si fuera un bebè y dice

-mmmmmm mi niña, mmmmmm mi niña, mmmmm mi niña- y se le hacerca a su oreja a kursed

-mi niña, naturalmente mamà te ayudara a construir el muro- en eso se para kursed y ve que adelante de su casa se esta costruyendo un gran muro un mura tan enorme que no le veia la parte del filo voltea kursed a su mamà y ve que ella se baja la parte derecha de su traje, kursed empieza a gatear se le acorruca y empieza a ...ya saben a ser mamantada. Kursed se sentia mas feliz que nunca, estaba alado de la persona que le dio la vida a la persona que ama con todas las fuerzas del universo kursed estaba con su mamà, en eso kursed saca una pequeña foto de mason (desconosco su origen y como la obtubo) y le pregunta a su mamà...

-madre, ¿tu crees que el sera bueno?...para mi-

-madre, ¿tu crees que el sera peligroso?...para mi-

-madre, ¿te quitara el a tu hijita del alma?-

-madre, ¿el me rompera el corazòn?- y otra vez se pone a llorar pero amamantando

-calla mi niña, mi niña no llores mas, mamà examinara a todos los novios por ti, mamà no dejara que ningun sucio se te hacerque, mamà esperara hasta que vengas, mamà siempre sabra donde has estado, mamà te matendra siempre, limpia y saludable- le dicia mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

-mmmmmmm niña, mmmmm niña, mmmm mi niña...siempre seras mi bebè para mi- y con esto su mamà la retira de su seno la levanta y caminan hacia el muro que se estaba construyendo en eso kursed toma de su mano y le pregunta...

-madre, ¿tenia que ser tan alto?...- pero no recibe respuesta alguna y justo antes de que volteara a ella se despierta y mira el techo y le sale una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a dormir.

**(autor)...**

**FIUUU AL FIN ACABE ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES A LA CANCIÒN Y SALTARME UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...**

**BUENO AQUI ESTA LA SEXTA ENTREGA DE KURSED THE WALL**

**QUIERO AGRADECER AL USUARIO RAY WOLF ARAN POR SU REVIEW Y HEHEHE MEDIO SIGLO ES POCO ES POCO Y SOBRE LO DE KRYSTAL CON FOX EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA LOS VOY A JUNTAR Y ME DA GUSTO QUE HICIERAS ESO DURANTE LAS CLACES Y NO, LIDIA NO ES AZUL DECIDI YA HACER CRECER A MARCUS PARA QUE SEA UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE ESTO Y TAMBIEN QUISIERA AGRADECER AL USUARIO FIREFOX 9765 POR SU REVIEW QUE SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTO MUCHO SU REVIEW GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÒN **

**BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO...AH SI SI SE ME OLVIDABA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NECESITO SABER DE UN PLANET DE STAR FOX 2 ES UN PLANETA COMO TITANIA PERO ES MORADO Y CASI TODA SU SUPERFICIE TIENE FABRICAS SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO**

**AHORA SI SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME RETIRO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS **


	7. GOODBYE BLUE SKY

KURSED…..THE** WALL**

**CHAPTER 7: ADIOS CIELO AZUL (goodbye blue sky)**

**(Autor): Mis queridos lectores... antes de comenzar el capitulo quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a un gran amigo al usuario RAY WOLF ARAN ya que el fue el que me apadrino y aparte por prestarme a dos personas muy especiales para el... MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO RAY!**

**Actuaciòn especial de: RUI WOLF ARAN Y DE RAY jr.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos...**

**GREAT FOX: 12:45 am. hora local de corneria...**

Kursed se despierta incorporandose y viendo en los alrededores de la habitaciòn...

-"donde estoy?"- se preguntaba ella mientras seguia mirando la habitaciòn, despues de reconocer el cuarto se da cuenta que estaba en el great fox. Se baja de la cama y se abre la puerta de la enfermeria...

-ah buenos dias bella durmiente, que tal amanecio la heroina de los niños?- era richart que entraba junto con lidia y un robot medico con una jeringa en mano...

-quienes son ustedes? que me quieren hacer?- preguntaba un poco paranoica y preparandose para pelear

-oye oye tranquila esto es un analgesico para tus heridas que tienes en el pecho- decia ricahrt halzando sus manos y hacercandose poco a poco hacia kursed

-mira- decia lidia un poco enojada - asi nos das las gracias por haberte recogido de ahi?, si no hubiera sido por marcus te juro que si te hubieramos dejado-

Cuando kursed escucho "marcus" sintio que se le paro el corazòn...marcus, parte de la carne de kursed el producto del amor de ella y fox, al que cuido mucho desde que estaba adentro de su vientre. En eso entra marcus al cuarto...

-"mi...mi.. marcus?"- pensaba ella con una avalancha de emociones al ver a su hijo. Marcus igual empeso a sentir esa extraña avalancha de emociones como es de suponer son madre e hijo y por sus poderes telepaticos el o ella sentia lo que le pasaba al otro

-marcus pasa algo compañero- preguntaba richart

-no, no es nada richart no te procupes- respondia muy tranquilo marcus - bien lidia dime que es lo que pasa aqui?

-es ella marcus- señalaba a kursed que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a marcus -el robot le hiba a inyectar el analgesico para que no sintiera dolor en sus heridas-

-ya veo- poniendo su mano en su barbilla - no se preocupe señora, no le haremos daño - decia marcus mientras se hiba hacercando poco a poco hacia kursed, kursed baja su guardia y muestra el hombro derecho

-doc has lo tuyo- le decia al robot medico que sin chistar agarro la jeringa y se la enterro a kursed inyectandole el analgesico, kursed solo apretaba sus ojos

-tripulantes reportarse en la computadora principal de inmediato- esa era la voz de rob

-bueno andando muchachos- decia marcus quedandose el al ultimo y ve a kursed y ella le regresa la mirada...

-no tienes que ir alla?- preguntaba kursed un poco seca

-si, pero no puedo evitar pensar de que te pareces mucho a mi... mamà- dijo marcus hagachando su mirada y saliendo corriendo de ahi.

Kursed sintio un escalofrio terrible, ¿era acaso que marcus ya la daba por muerta? haciendose esta pregunta decidio ir a la computadora principal. Mientras caminaba en los pasillos, kursed empezo a recordar cuando formaba parte del equipo, aquellas buenas y malas experincias, momentos felices y tristes en fin toda una ola de recuerdos florecio en kursed.

Cuando llego a la puerta, sintio mariposas en el estomago, le sudaban las manos, estaba muy nerviosa ya que atras de esa puerta se encontraba fox, se armo de valor y entro a la habitaciòn de la computadora prinicipal y efectivamente se encontraba el investigando unas cosas mientras que los 4 pilotos se encontraban parados atras de el...

-bien muchachos, hay rumores de que andrew esta vivo- decia fox poniendo en pantalla una foto de andrew- se dice que esta planeando un ataque masivo a corneria y a toda lylat- comentaba el zorro

-como es posible?- preguntaba nick - se supone que...- pero dandose la vuelta se topa con kursed...

-ah miren quien ya desperto si es la señora heroina- lo decia de un tono medio burlòn este nick

los demas voltean y se hacen un lado es ahi cuando fox la ve...

-...saludos sea bienvenida al great fox yo soy fox mcloud- y le extiende la mano , kursed como respuesta se hacerco y lo saluda...

-"esta suavidad en su mano"..."se me hace muy conocida"- pensaba fox

-"esta mano..."- pensaba kursed, desues de sujertarse la mano kursed lo suelta y se presenta..

-me llamo kur...*cof* *cof* janis janis page- agarrandose la nuca como resultado de los nervios

-janis page?- preguntaba lidia - doctora de la armada de corneria?-

-naturalmete y si se preguntan por que estoy vestida asi es por que...- en eso rob interrumpe a kursed

-fox estamos recibiendo una señal de auxilio a 5 km de aqui-

-rastrea el origen del la señal - oredenaba fox sin quitarle la mirada a kursed y esta tampoco (kursed)

-rastreando...- decia la voz robotica de rob - la señal proviene del planeta eladrard -

-eladrard?- preguntaba richarth - no se supone que ese planeta devido por su gran contaminaciòn quedo inhabitable?-

-se supone que si... ese planeta ya no hay oxigeno, esta muerto el planeta- respondia esta vez lidia

-bueno no se halbe mas yo estoy listo para patearle el trasero al individuo que esta ahi probocando problemas- respondia nick tronandose sus nudillos

-okay rob dirigenos a eladrard- decia fox dandose la vuelta hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

**Eladrard, 3:27 pm. hora local del planeta...**

Eladrard, lo que una ves fue un hermoso planeta llena de vida ahora se ha convertido en un planeta fantasma debido a su gran avanze industrial poco a poco fueròn acabando con el aire y los recursos naturalez de dicho planeta, en pocas palabras...el planeta estaba muerto...

-ah eladrard, un buen lugar para nuestros planes de conquista no lo creen?- dijo un madril de color blanco y cara rosada con algunos cicatrices en todo el cuerpo...era andrew que estaba dirijiendole la palabra a sus soldados

-asi es mi señor- decia uno de sus soldados -pronto toda lylat se arrepentira de haberse metido con usted mi señor-

-hahahaha asi es- decia andrew- pero a los que si van a sufrir mas es el patetico equipo star fox- lo decia con una ira inmensa

-LESTER!- le gritaba a un soldado de alto rango

-mandeme mi señor- respondia un armadillo color cafe

-ya mandaste la señal para ese equipo de idiotas-

-ya mi señor ya no tardan en llegar -

-ya no puedo esperar, ya quiero tener las cabezas de star fox en mi sala de trofeos- decia con ansias este andrew

**Atmosfera de eladrard, 3:56 pm. hora local del planeta...**

El great fox se encontraba entre los satelites ya inservibles del planeta, entran al planeta y no pueden mas que ver las grandes y oscuras fabricas, a lo lejos tambien las siluetas de mas frabicas iluminadas por el cielo morado y si vida...

-oh por dios, tan hermoso que era este planeta- decia este richart asomandose por la ventana

-pero como lo sabes si nisiquiera habias nacido- contesto lidia

-mi papà me conto sobre este planeta, el la salvo de la primera invasiòn de los soldados de andross- decia con orgullo este richart a los que los demas pusieròn cara de si como no y luego tu papà -_-U

-igual de hablador que el cobarde de slippy- susurro esta kursed viendo al joven sapo

-dijo algo señorita janis?- pregunto esta lidia

-no no nada no dije nada- respondia kursed y lidia se le quedaba viendo raro.

El great fox entra al planeta para aterrizar en unas ruinas de una fabrica...

-bien chicos preparense para iniciar la misiòn- decia fox con unas mascaras de oxigeno en mano - usen esto, las necesitaran para poder reconocer el terreno y encontrar el origen de la señal ¿entendido?-

-entendido papà- respondia marcus

-cuenta con migo fox- respondia lidia

-yo cubrire los aires, por si encuentro algo de acciòn- decia nick tronandose los nudillos

-me parece bien señor mcloud-respondia richart

-bien..EQUIPO STAR FOX...A LA CARGA!- gritaba fox con el dedo pulgar en lo alto

y con este grito los 4 pilotos salen a la acciòn, abordando sus arwings hacia el funebre terreno de eladrard.

**Al otro lado del planeta...**

-Mi señor andrew, mi señor andrew- era lester con un radar en mano hacia la casa de campaña de andrew

-que pasa lester- decia andrew cruzado de brazos

-ya estan aqui mi señor, el great fox se localiza a unos 30km. al oeste- decia lester viendo su radar

-excelente avisa a las tropas que se preparen para la batalla- decia andrew con una malevola sonrisa - el equipo star fox entro a aqui...pero ahora no podra salir de aqui

**Mientras tanto en los aires de eladrard...**

Se encontraban marcus, lidia, nick y riachart surcando los aires, marcus abre un canal de comunicaciòn con los demas...

-bien equipo, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, lidia cubre el norte-

-si marcus- respondia lidia

-nick tu el este-

-suena aburrido pero lo hare- respondia nick

-richart tu el oeste mientras que yo cubro el sur-

-okay marcus- respondia richart

-ANDANDO!- gritaba marcus, y las cuatro arwings se separan para cubrir mas terreno, pero no sabian que estaban siendo rastreados por los secuaces de andrew...

**En el great fox...**

Fox andaba investigando sobre la señal de auxilio junto con rob mientras que kursed los miraba, mas a fox de re-ojo..

-"disfruta tus ultimos momentos fox, por que ya nunca veras las luz del sol"- pensaba kursed viendolo con una mirada seca llena de odio, en eso ella escucha una pequeña voz como de un niño...

-jijijijijijijijiji, hey kudser ven a jugad-decia la voz del pequeño niño

kursed miraba por todas partes y ve por una ventana en las afueras a un pequeño niño lobato de unos 5 años con ropa desgarrada, su piel era gris pero se notaban sus manchas como de cenizas y sus ojos era rojos como la sangre y estaba saludando a kursed...

-vamos kudser- decia el niño -no quiedes jugad a la pelota?- preguntaba con hinocencia el lobato.

Kursed estaba extrañada, como podria escuchar tan claro el voz del lobato si estaba arriba del great fox en la parta mas alta y el simplemente parado afuera de la nave...

-hey mclaud- decia kursed con tono frio

-que pasa janis?- preguntaba fox sin mirarla

-voy a salir a inspeccionar algo- deica kursed mirando hacia donde estaba el niño- creo que vi algo sospechoso

Fox voltea y se le queda viendo a kursed que ella estaba aun viendo a la ventana...

-estas segura janis?- preguntaba algo confundido fox- digo, tu nunca has piloteado un arwing y...- pero es interrumpido por kursed

-no voy a volar idio...fox- decia kursed -voy a investigar a pie por aqui cerca

-pero janis no debes...(suspiro)...okay- dice fox dandole una mascara de oxigeno, casi se lo arrebata a fox y sale de ahi..

-hey janis,- decia fox y kursed se detenia en la puerta pero dandole la espalda a fox..- ten mucho cuidado- pero kursed no dio ninguna respuesta y cerro sus ojos con la cabeza agachada y siguio adelante en su camino.

-no se por que rob, pero siento que ella no es janis- le decia a rob -se parece mas a...ella-

**(autor): mis queridos lectores, la batalla la pondre en el siguiente cap. aqui pondre como un detras de camaras sobre esta. Bueno continuemos**

Habia comenzado una gran batalla entre los aires, los soldados de andrew y el nuevo star fox se estaban disparando a quema ropa...

-ese maldito simio, pense que ya lo habia matado- se dijo kursed que se estaba cubriendo entre unas rocas y viendo hacia el cielo, cuando bajo su mirada se encontraba el niño lobato con su pelonta y junto con el una loba de unos 20-22 años aproximadamente agarrandolo de su pequeña mano, igual vestia con un vestido que estaba sucio por las cenizas y su pelaje gris igual lo estaba, los dos estaban mirando al cielo con mucha tristeza...

-OIGAN MOCOSOS SALGAN DE AQUI ES MUY PELIGROSO!- gritaba kursed pero los dos lobos no le hacian caso en eso en niño con una lagrima escurriendole le dice a la loba...

-mira mamà, hay aviones en el cielo...- decia el niño casi llorando

la loba carga al niño y con la otra agarra la cabeza de kursed...

**(Autor): bien aqui empieza la canciòn, solo imaginen la animaciòn de la canciòn pero en este universo les recomiendo que escuche "goodbye blue sky en berlin" esta buena esa versiòn, bueno continuamos...**

**K**ursed siente un pequeño dolor al principio y ve unas imagenes, es de como fue invadido el planeta tiempo atras...

en las imagenes se veia akursed parada en donde estaba pero todo estaba tranquilo, escucha unas risas de alegria a su izquierda y ve que eran los jovenes lobos que tenian a una paloma blanca, la loba la suelta y ve como se va alejando la paloma, y de un derrepente explota en mil pedasos la paloma y se forma a un gran cuervo negro y metalico y empezo a surcar los aires, se va bajando y arranca un pedazo de tierra y le empezo a escurrirle sangre al pedazo de tierra, el cuervo toma otra vez altura y deja expulsar un extraño humo negro y ese humo negro se formo a un gran mounstro que exteiende sus brazos y se convierte en una clase de robot y deja salir cazas y empiezan a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Kursed se queda inpactada, ¿como era posible que nunca supo de esta invasiòn cuando estaba con star fox?, en eso la voz de la joven loba se empezo a escuchar diciendo...

-¿miraste a los asustados?

-¿miraste a las bombas caer?- cuando dijo eso kursed vio a un grupo de personas raras desnudas y caminando como simios con una mascara de oxigeno corriendo asustados de todo el lugar

-¿alguna vez te preguntaste, por que tuvimos que correr a buscar refugio, cuando la promesa de un mundo valiente desplegada debajo de un cielo azul?-

al termino de estas palabras, kursed hiba caminando entre unas cuevas y ve a los se podria decir habitantes del lugar muy asustados por el bombardeo de los invasores, kursed se sentia mal por estas personas.

Kursed voltea y ve que la bandera de eladrard (como la britanica) se empieza como que a desarmar nadamas dejando la pura cruz y esta empieza a derramarle sangre hasta cubrirlo, al ver esto, los habitantes empezaròn a llorar desgarradoramente con lagrimas de sangre. ¿Que significaba?... ¿el fin de su civilizaciòn?, estas preguntas se las hacia kursed en eso sale de ahi y ve que el halcòn empieza a colapsar y se va desintegrando poco a poco hasta quedarse en puro hueso de hierro...

-¿Miraste a los asustados?

-¿Escuchaste a las bombas caer?

-las llamas se han ido, pero el dolor aun perdura-

era la voz de la loba, solo que esta vez kursed si la vio y estaba con el pequeño niño todavia cargandolo viendo al cielo que poco a poco se hiba siendo oscuro devido por las bombas y a las fabricas que empezaròn a hechar humo sin ninguna razòn, tapando a un hermoso y divino cielo azul

-adios cielo azul, adios cielo azul-

cuando dijo eso el niño empieza a despedirse hacia la nada y voltea la loba haciua kursed y esta se llena de asombro y miedo a la vez...la mitad de la cara estaba completamente quemada (como el del dos caras de batman) en eso empieza a llorar en un lado lagrimas normales, pero en el otro lagrimas de sangre y dice con mucha tristeza...

- adios, adios- y desaparece y kursed reacciona y ve la batalla en los aires y va corriendo hacia a una fabrica...

-tiene que estar aqui, se que lo deje aqui- decia kursed ya adentrandose a la fabrica

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

**(Autor): Disculpen el retraso, pero tuvo un aparatoso accidente en moto y sufri algunas leciones pero aqui estoy apesar de escribir con una sola mano ya que la otra la tengo enyesada u_u**

**Bueno esta fue la septima entrega de: KURSED THE WALL**

**Y...quiero agradecerle a mi gran amigo RAY WOLF ARAN por prestarme a sus parientes para este capitulo (y si se podra en el siguiente) y aparte con dedicatoria para el este capitulo y agredecerle su review ya que el fue el unico en hacerlo T_T dejen reviews no sean malos es mi primera historia y necesito mas tips o consejos **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ME RETIRO... SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS**


	8. EMPTY SPACES

**KURSED…...THE WALL**

**CHAPTER 8: ESPACIOS VACIOS (empty spaces)**

**PLANETA ELADRARD**

El nuevo equipo star fox surcaba los aires para investigar sobre la posible "existencia" de andrew y para buscar a quien mando la transmisión de ayuda, para esto marcus les dijo a los demas que se separaran para cubrir mas terreno pero no se percataròn que los secuaces de andrew por tierra los estaban rastreando para atacarlos y asi ponerle fin a las vidas de los jóvenes heroes….

-heheheh ya los tenemos sera como quitarle una paleta a un bebè- decia uno de los soldados que estaban en tierra

-que esperamos?- preguntaba inpaciente el otro soldado –ahorita estan separados y asi nosotros mismos podremos matarlos-

-suena tentador pero no podemos, tenemos que avisarle al señor andrew- le respondia con decepciòn a su compañero

-maldita sea pues avisale pronto tengo ganas de jugar-

Rapido el soldado agarro un comunicador y le informo al general lester sobre el equipo y de sus movientos…

-estas seguro west?- preguntaba lester desde el comunicador

-si mi general ellos se separaròn yo creo que para cubrir mas terreno y….- pero es interrumpido por su compañero

-oye nos informaròn el otro escuadròn que uno de esas sabandijas va hacia la guarida-

-mi general nos acaban de informar que uno de esos estupidos va hacia la guarida-

-excelente eso es lo quequeria escuchar sera una buena carnada para que los demas caigan le avisare al señor andrew- decia lester con felicidad con el aviso desde el comunicador

Lester corta comunicación con las tropas y va corriendo hacia el cuarto de andrew entra y ve que estaba sentado en un antiguo sillòn con un escritorio viendo el cielo purpura…

-mi señor andrew le tengo buenas noticias- entro arrodillandose delante de el

-ya tienen a la escoria llamada star fox?- preguntaba sin voltear el sillòn de la ventana

-eehh… no mi señor pero nos reportaròn que uno de ellos viene hacia aca-

-por que nada mas uno yo quiero a los 4-

-mi señor tambien le tengo esa noticia, si estan los 4 pero se separaròn creo que para cubrir mas terreno si capturamos este vendran los demas a rescatarlo pero aquí los atraparemos y usted ya le pondra fin a sus pateticas vidas mi señor-

Andrew voltea el sillòn y se le queda viendo a lester….

-excelente lester has demostrado ser un buen servidor para mi persona avisa a las tropas que enciendan las chimeneas de esta fabrica le tendremos una calidad bienvenida a star fox-

-si mi señor y muchas gracias es para mi un honor servir para usted- se retiraba el armadillo con la cabeza hacia abajo

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL PLANETA….**

-aquí el great fox informe del avanze- decia fox desde el great fox mediante un canal de comunicación

En la pantalla principal de la nave salio la imagen de lidia primero….

-aquí lidia reportando que no tuve éxito en el reconocimiento todo esta muy tranquilo-

Su imagen se hace pequeña y sale la imagen de richarth…

-richarth informado que …. No no hay nada de que informar es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- decia un poco decepcionado

Su imagen se hace pequeña y sale la de marcus…

-aquí marcus informando, padre no hay rastro alguno de vida por aquí todo lo que hay es fabrica abandonada o destruida-

Y por ultimo salia la de nick pero su expreciòn estaba enojado…

-nick…maldita sea esto es muy aburrido mejor debi quedarme en el great fox-

-tranquilo nick no eres el unico que no tubo suerte sera mejor que regresemos al great fox- decia lidia

-si es una buena idea lidia, oye y la doctora janis?- preguntaba marcus

-ella salio por aquí cerca vio algo sospechoso y fue a investigar- le respondia fox

-esa doctora janis- decia un poco molesta lidia –aparte de ridicula y de sangre pesada se quiere hacer la heroe-

-celosa lidia?- lo decia richarth en tono de broma

- callate renacuajo yo no….esperen, ya vi algo-

-que viste lidia?- le pregunta fox y marcus al unísono

-veo una fabrica hechado humo todavía-

-hasta donde estas lidia para irte a apoyar- preguntaba richarth

-estoy a 35 km del great fox mientras llegan aquí yo me adelanto a investigar-

-ten cuidado lidia es terreno desconocido para nosotros y no sabemos que esperar- decía marcus

-si marcus no te preocupes-

Lidia corto comunicación y le mete velocidad hacia la fabrica humeante, llegando a la fabrica lidia se pone su mascara de oxigeno y sale de l caza armada con un Blaster y con un bastòn electrico se adentra a la fabrica y ve que es pura ruina pero se oye como si alguien trabajase aun ahí….

-¿HOLA?, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? – preguntaba lidia volteando por todos lados

-SOY MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO STAR FOX Y SI ESRES O SON LAS PERSONAS QUE ENVIARÒN LA SEÑAL VENGO A AYUDARLES- gritaba por todos lados y no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Se subió por unas escaleras y vio a alguien hincado con una capa muy desgastada y sollozando…..

-hey ¿estas bien?- preguntaba lidia bajando el arma y acercándose al sujeto

-¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?- agarra al sujeto de la espalda

-si si hay en algo que me puedas ayudar….o mas bien que alguien te venga a ayudar- se levanta y toma a lida por el brazo doblándosela a la espalda y quitándole su bastòn electrico

-AAHH¡- gritaba lidia

Lidia forcejeaba con el sujeto hasta que se lo quito de encima y lo noquea con una patada, recogió su bastòn y su Blaster volteando por todas partes ya que escuchaba por todos lados pisadas que venian a toda velocidad...

AHI ESTA!, HAY QUE ATRAPARLA!- gritaba uno de los soldados

-QUE NO ESCAPE, EL SEÑOR ANDREW LA QUIERE VIVA- gritaba otro soldado

sin chistar ni pensarlo 2 veces, lidia abrio fuego a diestra y siniestra por todos lados y se cubrio por uno de los contenedores de la fabrica para repeler los disparos contrarios...

-maldiciòn, estos sugetos me tienen acorralada, sera mejor que pida ayuda- decia lidia que no paraba de disparar...

**EN LOS AIRES DE ELADRARD...**

Se encontraban los tres jovenes rumbo a la fabrica hasta que a marcus le llega la señal de auxilio de lidia...

-marcus, marcus me puedes oir?- preguntaba una agitada lidia

-lidia que sucede que son todos esos disparos?- preguntaba preocupado marcus ya que oyo los diparos

-vengan...pido... est...pada..- habia mucha interferencia en la señal

-aguanta lidia ya vamos para alla- decia marcus ya preparando el boots

-marcus que pasa?- preguntaba nick mediante un canal de comunicaciòn

-si marcus por que preparas el boots?- esta vez era richarth

-chicos tenemos que llegar rapido donde esta lidia, esta atrapada y necesita ayuda tal parece que andrew al fin y acabo esta vivo- contestaba el joven zorro

-si- respondian al unisono y se fueròn a toda velocidad de un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia la fabrica...

**En la fabrica...**

Lidia disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra los soldados de andrew, era tanta su concentraciòn que no vio que le arrojaròn una granada y esta estalla cerca de ella haciendola volar y estrellarse de espaldas contra un caldero haciendola que perdiera el conocimiento y que la capturen...

**5 minutos despues...**

lida se despierta en una habitaciòn, trata de moverse pero es inutil ya que en el centro de la habitaciòn la tienen amarrada a una silla con cadena y sus armas se las quitaròn..

-"maldiciòn por que tardaran tanto"- pensaba lidia tratando de desatarse de la silla

mientras trataba de desatarse recibe una fuerte descarga eletrica en todo el cuerpo...

-yo que tu no haria eso patetica zorra- decia un voz que lidia conocia muy bien

se abre la puerta de la habitaciòn y entran 5 soldados de un lado y otros 5 en el otro y al final entra andrew con un control en mano...

-vaya vaya vaya, pero si es la novia del cojo fox- decia andrew viendo con burla a lidia

-vaya vaya vaya, pero si es andrew tanto te odian que hasta en el infierno no te quieren- contestaba lidia

-!INSOLENTE ESTUPIDA¡- gritaba andrew y le daba un certero golpe en la cara a lidia como si fuese un hombre que hasta sangre le saco

-mira bien como le hablas a tu verdugo y al proximo emperador de lylat- decia andrew con mucho orgullo

-sigue soñando andrew- respondia lidia - nosotros te vamos a derrotar y ahora si vas a desaparecer de la fas de la tierra-

-hahahaha no me hagas reir zorra asquerosa, tu ni todo ese equipo muertos de hambre acabaran con migo, de hecho yo los acabare- respondia andrew

y con estas palabras aprieta un botòn del contro y otra vez recibe una descarga electrica lidia y esta vez mas fuerte

-AAAAAAAAHH!- gritaba lidia hasta que andrew dejo de apretar el botòn del control..

-hahaha esa es mùsica para mis oidos, escuchar el sufrimiento de alguien mas y mas si se trata de un corneriano- decia con satisfacciòn andrew

-ahora ya me imagino como grito fox cuando se quedo cojo-

-MALDITO SIMIO ASQUEROSO- gritaba lidia con odio al oir como se burlaba de fox

-hahaha parece que a esta zorrita mimada se enoja si le hablan mal a su cojo esposo- respondia andrew

en eso entra lester hacia andrew un poco agitado...

-mi señor ya estan aqui los tres restantes del equipo- decia lester

-que bien ahora si me voy a divertir tropas a sus puestos- ordenaba andrew -hhmm pero antes...- y volvia a accionar los choques elecctricos...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba con mucho dolor lidia

-ni te atrebas hacer o a tratrar una estupides ya que si lo haces tendre que pues ya sabes acabar con tu miserable vida de zorra callejera- decia andrew y dandole el control a lester

**En las afueras de la fabrica...**

Estaban las tres naves del equipo y ven la fabrica hechando humo

-ya veo la fabrica marcus- decia richarth en un canal de comunicaciones

-yo igual hay que estar atentos muchachos andrew esta lleno de sorpresas- decia marcus

-cuando lo vea... le voy a patear su grande y rosado trasero a ese mandril- decia nick muy enojado

-...FUEGO!- gritaba un soldado que estaba en tierra con arpones, misiles y rayos de largo alcanze los empezaròn a atacar...

-MANIOBRAS EMASIBAS SEPARENSE- gritaba marcus

los tres cazas rompierón alineación y comenzarón a repeler el ataque sobre ellos...

-hahaha tomen esto escorias de andrew- deicia richart destruyendo una torreta de defensa

-YEEEEEJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba nick haciendo muchos destrozos en la zona, se sentia como un niño en un parque de diversiones

-general nos estan ganando- decia uno de los soldados de lester mediante un comunicador

-imposible ellos nada mas son tres y nosotros somos mas de 500 como es posible?- respondia lester enojado

-solicitamos refuerzos no podemos resistir mas- decia el mismo soldado

-esta bien madare a las fuerzas aeras- respondia lester y cortando cuminación

-hehehehe vaya que les dije, ya estan aqui listos para parear traseros- se burlaba lidia

lester mira enfurecido a lidia y aumenta el voltaje a las cadenas y esta se retorcia del dolor...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH- gritaba muy fuerte lidia de dolor hasta que paro lester y queda inconsiente

-esto que te sirva de lección, respetame zorra arrastrada- le respondia lester hacercandose al oido de lidia y le lame su cara lester a lida

**mientras en las afueras...**

-DISPAREN, SIGAN DISPARANDO CON UN DEMONIO!- gritaba uno de los soldados desesperadamente desde una torreta de defensa

-fin del juego amigo- decia nick disparando hacia la torreta y esta cae colapsada

-bien hecho nick ahora hay que adentrarnos a la fabrica de alguna forma muchachos- decia marcus

y entonces atras de la fabrica se vio a una gran ola de cazas quien sabe de donde salierón pero eran muchos y empezaròn a atacar al equipo...

-ooh dios!- decia richchart impresionado

-heheheeh parece que tenemos compania marcus- decia nick

-lo se acaben con los que puedan- respondia marcus

entonces comenzo una gran batalla entre los aires, el nuevo equipo star fox contra los soldados de andrew a pesar de ser solo tres logran dominar un gran terreno enemigo...

-AYUDENME!- gritaba richart qeu era seguido por 5 cazas enemigos

-maldiciòn richart siempre te tenemos que salvar el trasero- decia nick con tono un poco molesto

y recargando el laser hace una pequeña bomba logrando asi aniquilar a los 5 cazas y asi dejando libre al joven sapo

-nick tienes a 6 en la parte trasera- le avisaba marcus

-ya los vi marcus no hay necesidad de decirlo ya se como desaserme de ellos- con esta declaraciòn hace un u-turn y se pone ahora el atras de los 6 cazas y otra vez recarga laser para asi ponerle fin a los enemigos

**En la fabrica...**

Andrew era testigo de como el equipo star fox dominaban terreno y esto enfurecio al mandril...

-maldita, maldita...MALDITA SEA!- gritaba andrew y con un comunicador le habla a lester

-aqui lester que paso mi señor?- preguntaba lester

-lester prepara mi arma- decia andrew viendo la ventana

-pero mi señor nada mas la hemos probado una vez y...- pero es interrumpido por un enojado andrew

-AQUI EL QUE MANDA SOY YO...ASI QUE MUEVE ESE MALDITO TRASERO Y PREPARA MI ARMA- gritaba andrew

-pero mi señor yo...-

-AHORA!-

-si mi señor- respondia lester y viendo a lidia inconciente la agarra del cuello y la empieza a ahorcar..

-todo esto es..es...su culpa- decia lester apretando mas y mas el cuello de lidia

-te deveria matar ahora- la dejaba de apretar el cuello y le apuntaba con su laser en la cabeza -pero me tendre que aguantar las ganas- y sale de ahi dejando en custodia un soldado para preparar el arma de andrew

**En las afueras...**

El equipo star fox ya habia hecho mucho0s destrozos y en eso empiezan a escuchar una alarmas por todo el lugar...

-que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba nick

-detecto un gran objeto que se aproxima hacia aca- decia richart

-pero que sera?- esta vez era marcus

y de la nada les caen una lluvia de misiles y disparos que dificilmente lograròn evadir y cuando voletaròn al lado izquierdo vieròn a un gran tanque (como el land master se super smash brothers brawl) de color negro

-hahahahaah listos para su muerte star tontos?- preguntaba una voz muy conocida para ellos

- andrew... dime donde esta lidia?- respondia nick

-digamos que ella se esta divirtiendo con lester heheheh- respondia andrew

-MALDITO BASTARDO!- era nick que hiba a atacar al tanque pero no le hizo ni el mas minimo rasguño, le arrojo una bomba nova y ni aun asi

-hahahahaha si siganle disparando no me afectara en nada hahaha-

en eso salen dos mega laser color amarillo y le provocan digamos un rasguño al tanque

-pero que demonios- decia andrew

-perdòn chicos por la tardanza tenia que esperar a janis pero no contesta- decia fox en el great fox

-papà- decia marcus

-ya era hora don fox- deica nick

-siempre tan oportuno señor mclaud- decia richart

-aahhhh fox justo el que estaba esperando ABRAN FUEGO!- gritaba andrew

-fox los escudos estan en 80%- decia rob

-lo se tendre que hacer esto rapido prepara mi landmaster-

-entendido-

fox sale corriendo del la habitaciòn hacia el hangar y aborda su landmaster hasta la fabrica ahi es recivido por unos cuantos soldados pero son facilmente derribados por fox, se adentra a la fabrica y se baja del land master, con la ayuda de un mapa cibernetica localiza el lugar donde se encuentra lidia y corre hacia a ella.

Lidia que recupera el conociento ve que ya no esta nadie y se pone a llorar por la desesperaciòn de que no llegaba nadie del equipo...

-fox...mi amor por que tardas tanto, te necesito...te necesito- decia lidia llorando

en eso se ollen muchos golpes, gritos y disparos afuera del la habitaciòn se abre y ve que es fox

-FOOOOOXXXX!- gritaba emocionada lidia y llorando de felicidad

-lidia, mi amor estas bien?..pero que demonios, que te paso?- preguntaba fox hacercandose a ella, viendole los moretones y la sangre y quitandole las cadenas

-digamos que ellos tienen una forma muy amable de tratar a los invitados- respondia con sarcasmo

-ooh mi lidia- y se dan un profundo beso

-vaya vaya que romantico lastima que este cuento ya se acabo- era lester con un blaster

-maldit...-pero fox es interrumpido por lidia

-dejalo amor este es mio- decia lidia tronandose los nudillos

lester comienza a dispara pero fox con su blaster le da en la mano y se le cae el arma al armadillo, lidia lo que hace es agarrar uno de los brazos de lester y fracturarsela lo tira al suelo y le rompe sus rodillas, le pone las cadenas electrica a la cabeza encuentra el control de las cadenas y lo pone al maximo poder...

-sin resentimientos estupido- y con esto activa las cadenas y se convulciona lester

fox por su lado ve a lidia y luego a lester y dice...

-oh cielos me case con nikita- y salen de ahi

**En el camino...**

-Rob informe de daños-

-daños 20% y aunmentando los disparos del enemigo son mas fuertes y los escudos estan en maxima potencia no soportaran mucho- respondia rob

-maldiciòn- decia fox

-hay que irnos de aqui fox ordena la retirada- decia lidia

-me temo que tienes razòn- y con su comunicador se conecta con los tres pilotos

-marcus, nick y richart abandonen la misòn ya tengo a lidia pero ese cretino es muy fuerte tenemos que retirarnos-

marcus y richart accedieròn pero nick...

-no por que?, yo puedo con este maldito simio, yo solo puedo no me pienso mover de aqui-

-dios nick es una orden actuas como tu papà quieres morir aqui?- respondia fox ya un poco enojado

-...pero yo- pero es interrumpido por marcus

-CALLATE NICK Y OBEDECE ES UNA ORDEN MIA- decia marcus ya enojado

-AAAARRRHHHGGG MADITO- y corta comunicaciòn

fox y lida se suben al landmaster y van al grat fox que ya estaba con algunas abuyaduras y ven a los pilotos con dirijiendose ahi tambien, ya adentro se van de ahi pero...

-oh no no no no se van a escapar de mi ahora- era andrew que con un escudo de invisibilidad y antiradar los siguio hasta el punto de reuniòn del equipo..

-bien la cosa esta asi..-decia fox mostrando al tanque de andrew en la computadora principal -este maldito tanque es inpenetable ya que sus escudos son muy resistentes y su armadura es mucho mas... lo que sugiero es..- pero reciben unos disparos muy fuertes

-carajo nos siguio- decia lidia

**(AUTOR: aqui ya entra kursed)**

Mientras el great fox y el tanque de andrew luchaban kursed se adentro a una vieja fabrica que estaba por ahi entre tanto vagar ahi adentro se topa con una manta gigante y algo lo estaba cubirendo...

-hahaha al fin te encontre y pensar que nunca pero nunca te volveria a utilizar- lo decia kursed con satisfacciòn

...

-no resistiremos mucho fox- decia lidia

-daños al 80% y aumentando- decia rob

-que haremos que haremos?- preguntaba richart en un rincòn

fox veia como el great fox estaba siendo destruido y como su equipo estaba en panico pero algo, algo cambiaria esto...

-papà...tienes que ver esto- decia marcus imprecionado

fox y los demas se hacercan y quedan impactados por la imagen...

-no...no es posible no puede ser ellos no...- decia fox en estado de shock

kursed hiba piloteando una WOLFEN kursed hiba a toda velocidad hacia el tanque y le empezo a disparar...

-que demonios pasa con el esta loco?- preguntaba nick

fox solo miraba esa wolfen no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-esto es por meterte con mi hijo andrew- decia kursed disparandole a diestra y siniestra pero sin hacerle daño al tanque

-hahahaha maten a ese estupido piloto parece mosquito- ordenaba andrew

kursed recibe los disparos y colapsa la wolfen, kursed estaba estabilizando los controles hasta que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG GG- gritaba degarradoramente kursed

Sus heridas le empezaban a doler muy feo, la nariz le empezo a escurrirle sangre pero no roja si no negro, sintio como manos adentro de ella queriendo salir de ese cuerpo, se desgarra la parte de arriba con todo y sosten (*W*) y miraba como las marcas de las manos le empezaban a escurrirle la misma sangre haciendo que vomitara y entonces la wolfen estalla y se comvierte en el halcon que proboco todo esto...

-PERO QUE...- decia andrew muy impactado y el halcòn con un atyaque rapido le corto el cañon principal como si fuese mantequilla

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba enojado andrew -disparenle derribenlo- decia andrew alñ borde de la ira

en el great fox estaban tambien imactados de la extraña transformaciòn del wolfen veia como hiba destruyendo el tanque como si fuese de juguete..

-fox- lo llamaba lidia -tienes que oir esto- y activa los altavoces

lo que escuchan fue sin duda alguna uno de los sonidos mas terrorificos, se trataban de gritos desgarradores, de lamentos, una mujer gritando resaltandose de los demas y alguien mas gritando pero en forma autoritariamente mas y mas gritos y lamentos se escuchaban ahi adentro **(para esto escuchen voces del infierno, descubiertos por el cientifico ruso asakof algo asi se llama)**

-de donde salio este fenomeno?- preguntaba richart espantado por los gritos

-no lo se pero le esta pateando el trasero a andrew- decia nick

-NOOOO DISPAREN DISPAREN- gritaba como loco andrew pero ya no se podia hacer nada ya que "kursed" lo habia desarmado

entonces el halcon se para arriba del tanque y con un certero picotazo arranca la cabina principal donde estaba andrew, lo aplasta y se la come...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAARRRRG! gritaba andrew hacia su muerte

el halcon empieza a gritar y ve hacia donde esta el great fox y vuela hacia ellos pero de un moviento inesperado vuela hacia el espacio y por una extraña fuerza o que se yo el great fox se estabilizo por completo

-los daños bajaròn al 4% drasticamente, los escudos estan al 100%- decia rob

-que fue eso fox?- preguntaba lidia abrazandolo

-no lo se lida, no lo se- le respondia fox...

En tierra se encontraban los dos lobos (madre e hijo) viendo como el halcon hizo su defensa y en eso pregunta el joven lobato...

-oye mami, ya salio?-

-ya mi niño, ya salio estamos listos para la tierra prometida para nuestro proximo paraiso- respondia la loba y carga al niño pero algo estaba raro en ellos...estaban vestidos como el traje del sueño de kursed y con el logo de los martillos en el brazo izquierdo

**En corneria 5:30 am., hora local **

El halcon aterriza en la casa de roger, kursed se baja muy mareada y devil pero aun chorreando de esa sangre extraña, ve que la puerta esta abierta se adentra y ve a alguien de espaldas lo trata de atacar pero rapidamente es tirada al suelo por ese sujeto, lo mira y ve que es roger...

-que...que...haces..aqui?- preguntaba con mucha dificultad kursed y muy debil

-hehehe kursed que sorpresa pues vivo aqui ya se te olvido?- respondia roger

-mira todo el desorden que hiciste, ya tienes la cabeza de fox?- preguntaba roger

-no...no...te metas...- respondia kursed

-creo que ya lo hice ya no te preocupoes por lo de la base eso ya cancelalo lo que relamente queria ya lo tengo justo delante de mi- decia roger con una malevola sonrisa

-solo falta una cosa, te acuerda de tu novio mason?- le preguntba a kursed

-que...le ..hiciste...?- preguntaba kursed

-marcale veamos si todavia te ama despues de que lo abandonaste como a un perro- le daba un telefono

kursed con mucha dificultad le marca y entra la llamada pero se lleveria una amarga sorpresa

-hola- decia una voz femenina

-esta es una llamada por cobrar de la señora janis para el señor mason desea aceptar la llamada?- preguntaba la operadora

como respuesta le cuelga el telefono la mujer que estaba teniendo sus heheheeh ya saben con mason...

-quien era amor?- preguntaba janis

-ppff nùmero equivocado- le respondia

janis se sorprende y deja el telefo y se empezo a escuchar el soplido del viento muy fuerte y todo el cuarto se empezo a ponerse negro de pronto aparecen dos flores (una rosa y una flor blanca) pero grandes una en frente de la otra y entonces empezaròn a interactuar entre si, la flor blanca se habre mas y la rosa se vuelve mas larga de la punta y le empezo como a cortejar a la blanca y la penetra despues hacen ver a una figura como de dos personas teniendo relaciones, se vuelven en una masa roja y se convierten en mounstros mordiendose, despues se ponen mas grandres y la roza vuelve a su forma normal y la blanca se abre mas como si fueran una alas y empizan a iluminar y se come la cabeza de la rosa y se forma una como tipo mariposa deforme y aparecen en ciran kursed se levanta muy devil y ve como se aleja la mariposa y a lo lejos ve como unos edificios empezaban a aparecer para esto la voz de roger se empieza a escuchar

-¿que deberiamos usar?-

-¿para llenar los espacios vacios?-

-¿donde las olas del hambre rugen?

-¿deberiamos cruzar o atravez de esta mar de caras? en esto kursed voltae y ve a muchas caras de su raza gritando y se movian como si fueran olas como el mar y a lo lejos se empezaba a extender el muro muy rapido

-¿en busca de mas, de mas aplausos?-

en eso adelante de ellos se forman unas caras gritando y lo que estaba al otro lado del muro se empezaba a convertir en algo negativo, una rosa se convertia en alambres de puas, un bebè y un hombre (cerianos) el bebè se convierte en uno de los soldados de kursed y le estalla la cabeza al hombre manchando el muro, despues voltea al otro lado y ve un santuario de sus dioses que es destruida en segundos por el muro que paso atravez de el ...

-deberiamos comprarnos una nueva guitarra-

-deberiamos conducir un carro mas poderoso-

-deberiamos trabajar toda la noche-

-deberiamos arrojar la bombas, dejar las luces prendidas- aqui un ceriano empieza a colapsar y le sale una espuma verde que penetra en sus ojos que se hacen blancos

-viajar al oeste, contraer enfermedades-

-¿enterrar huesos, romper casas?-

-mandar flores por telefono, dedicarnos a la bebida?

-¿ir encogidos, o nunca dormir?

-¿tratar a los demas como mascotas?

-¿entrenar a los perros?

-¿hacer carreras de ratas?-

-¿llenar el atico con dinero en efectivo?-

-¿enterrar el tesoro, almacenar el ocio?

-pero nunca relajarnos de todo, de espaldas en el muro- en esta parte va creciendo un gran puño y se hace martillo y le pega a kursed dejandole inconciente

-mmmmm creo que falta algo- decia roger

-eso dejamelo a mi- decia otra voz que venia en la oscuridad del salòn

**(Autor): Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, al fin encontre mi libreta ahora si me desquitare, fue una gran batalla para encontrar esta libreta pero al fin lo tengo **

**Octaba entrega de KURSED...THE WALL**

**Quiero agradecer a mis dos grandes amigos a ray wolf aran por su review, oye que dejas a jr jugar con esas cosas? heheeh y a mi distinguidisimo amigo firefox gracias por tu review hermano y estoy trizte...estoy trizte por que saque el prototipo de DIGIMON ZOMBIES y no le han dejado un review u_u eso me pone triste ya que si me mate haciendola toda u_u pero en fin espero y les haya gustado este capitulo cada vez mas kursed va desatando su poder ya no aguanto para escribir el lado B de esta historia hehehe bueno.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS...**


	9. YOUNG LUST

**KURSED…...THE WALL**

**CHAPTER 9: LUJURIA JUVENIL (youg lust)**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ES APTO PARA ADULTOS SOLAMENTE, DEBIDO AL ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL QUE TIENE ESTE CAPITULO (pero se que no van a hacerle caso esta advertencia y de igual manera lo van a leer n_n ustedes muy bien)**

**COMENZAMOS**

-de eso me encargo yo- decia una voz en las sombras de la habitaciòn

roger se da la vuelta y ve al hombre saliendo de las sombras y ve que es un caballo que lo conocia muy bien..

-aahhh freddie, gusto de verte colega- decia roger levantando a kursed que estaba en el "viaje"

freddie era un caballo de color cafe, ojos de color verde, cabello largo, de musculatura muy notable, alto , estaba vestido como los "padrotes" (si saben a lo que me refiero) y en el brazo izquierdo tienia el logo de los martillos..

-hehehe roger tambien digo lo mismo viejo amigo- decia freddie estrechandole la mano a roger

-que te trae por aqui freddie?- preguntaba roger

-heheh ya sabes, veo que al fin esta floreciendo su verdadero poder- decia freddie viendo a kursed

-asi es, falta un poco mas para que nos lleve a la tierra prometida- decia roger tocandole el hombro a kursed

-heheheh vaya que cuerpazo tiene esta zorra, apesar que sea nuestra lider- decia freddie tocando a kursed de su cintura

-si, oye y cuando dijiste que tu te encargabas de eso?... a que te referias?- preguntaba roger

-ah si, veras ella ahorita esta "liberando" el poder dentro de ella no?- decia roger que no soltaba a kursed

-correcto- decia roger

-bien, mira todavia le falta para que lo desate, asi es que le falta la lujuria- decia freddie

-la lujuria?- preguntaba extrañado roger

-si la lujuria, no se si sepas que en el broxn de corneria esta noche se preparara una fiesta, habra prostitutas a mas no poder, miles de litros de alcohol de todo va haber...hasta caviar- decia freddie

-y que tiene que ver con ella freddie?- preguntaba mas extrañado roger

-todavia ella no destapa su lujuria, lo destapa y POOF ahi tenemos a nuestra querida lider- decia con enfasis la palabra "poof"

-ooh ya entiendo la llevaras alla como si fuera una de tus prostitutas y ahi el loco que la "compre" sera el causante de nuestro sueño?

-correcto roger hehehe- decia freddie ya manoseandole los grandes pechos de kursed

-oye roger no se podra...ya sabes..- decia freddie señalando con los ojos a kursed

-no devemos freddie- decia roger -ella es nuestra lider y si se da cuenta desaparecemos-

-oohh vamos no seas aguafiestas-

-dije que no- decia molesto roger -mejor preparala para la fiesta-

-esta bien perro amargado- decia con resignaciò el potro

la lleva freddie a un cuarto de la mansiòn y la desviste como a una niña, pero nada perdido ya que la hiba manoseando

-ssssss mmmmm lastima que seas la lider estas hecha para que acaben en ti- decia freddie apretando los pechos de kursed

por lo tanto ella no decia nada ya que estaba en un estado que la podian manipular facilmente y no decia nada solo se quedaba viendo al vacio como si la hubiesen drogado.

Freddie le pone unas mallas color negro con franjas blancas, unas botas al estilo punk con muchas correas, una minifalda que dejaba notar sus pantaletas de color blanco, una camisa sport de color negro con un escote muy tentador y la maquillo con un labial rojo y sombras moradas y le quito sus pupilentes

-al fin!- decia el freddie dandole la vuelta a kursed

**Base de corneria, 9:30 am hora local...**

Estaba el equipo star fox con el ya general peppy que estaba siendo acompañada de su hija lucy...

-gusto en verlos muchachos ya me tenian con el alma en un hilo- decia peppy estrechandole la mano a fox

-hehehe lo lamentamos mucho general peppy- decia lidia con unas pequeñas bendas en la cara

-oh lidia que te paso?- decia preocupada lucy

-aahhh, digamos que fui muy bien recibida por andrew- decia lidia con un tono de burla

-oye que bueno que mencionaste eso lidia, fox si encontraròn a ese chimpanse?- preguntaba peppy

-si, fue una batalla dificil ya que tenia armamento muy poderoso- decia fox

-y aparte casi nos destruye general- decia richart

-si pero lo mas extraño y en verdad muy extraño fue que vimos a ese wolfen- decia marcus

-espera...dijiste wolfen?- decia peppy extrañado

-si y lo mas asombroso fue de que apesar de que lo derrumbaròn se transformo en un halcon y le pateo el trasero a andrew y se lo devoro- decia nick todavia impactado

al escuchar eso peppy puso una cara de asombro, jamas en su larga carrera habia escuchado algo asi

-eso es imposible tienen pruebas sobre eso?- decia lucy tambien en estado de shock

-las suficientes y tambien los sonidos de su cavina- decia fox

-vamos a verlos- decia peppy

Y con su hija y el equipo star fox fueròn a un gran salòn donde se dan las conferencias y juntas pusieròn las grabaciones y peppy y lucy no lo podian creer...

-ahora escuchen lo que grabe- decia lidia poniendo la conversaciòn

-aqui el great fox...identifiquese- decia lidia

**(aqui pongan los sonidos del infierno, descubiertos por el profesor asakov que miedo)**

-respondan por favor...-

-CULPABLE!...(grito)...CULPABLE!...(continuan los gritos)...QUE PASA?- preguntaba la misma voz con los gritos y lamentos que se oian

-papà ya quitalo-decia lucy tapandose sus oidos ya que esas voces daban miedo

-y lo peor general, rastreamos la localizaciòn de esta nave si se podria llamarse asi y esta aqui en corneria- decia richart

-por dios richart, tenemos que avisarles a todos sobre esto- decia peppy alterado

-pero general..- decia fox que es interrumpido por peppy

-nada de peros fox, no ves lo que hizo? destroso a andrew e hiba con ustedes pero por algo se alejo y ahora esta aqui- decia peppy

sin chistar mando a lucy que corriera la vos que era una junta de emergencia, todos pero absolutamente todos fueròn al salòn, peppy les mostro el video con el audio...

-como podran ver, este enemigo es mucho mas poderoso y ya hiba a atacar al great fox pero por algo no lo hizo y se alejo...ahora esta aqui- decia peppy ampliando la imagen del halcòn

en todo el lugar empezo a escucharse las voces de todos opinando sobre esto

-que hay que hacer general?- preguntaba un soldado que estaba cerca de ahi

-lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar esta nave y destruirla cuanto antes no permitiremos que esta amenaza acabe con vidas inocentes- decia peppy

todos empezaròn a plaudir y con una señal de peppy se fueròn a la busqueda de este halcòn sin persar que era kursed

**BRONX, 8:54 PM HORA LOCAL DEL PLANETA...**

El bronx mejor conocido como la cueva de los delincuentes estaba de gala, ya que cada año se lleva a cabo una fiesta por la hinauguración de dicho lugar, ahi se encontraban los delincuentes mas buscados, a los padrotes mas famosos y por su puesto a las prostitutas mejor vendidas, el lugar estaba llena de orgias, alchohol, jemidos y hasta caviar por doquier. Un soldado clandestino ve hacercandoce un cadillac color rosa con techo blanco con música de rap a todo volumen en ella baja freddie con 5 de sus mejores sexoservidoras, una gata, una perra, una llegua, una tigresa y una lince vestidas con un pantalón de cuero muy ajustados y unas zapatillas negras con un corsel negro dejando ver casi sus grandes pechos...

-necesito su identificación- decia el soldado viendo a freddie que sacaba de su cadilac a kursed aun en mal estado

-mi identificación?- preguntaba en tono burlón el potro

-si su identificación- respondia el soldado muy serio

-chicas enseñen mi identificación- decia freddie dirijiendose a la gata y a la lince

estas dos se empezarón a agachar y empezarón a practicar sexo oral al guardia, el solo se dejaba llevar y les da su pase de acceso a la zona, las otras dos extienden su mano y se lo quitan al soldado

Estando adentro freddie se pone en una esquina y pone a las demas restantes...

-bien escuchen vendidas, quiero que saquen mucho dinero quiero que se queden muy satisfechos los clientes con ustedes- decia freddie al parecer hinalando un polvo blanco se estaba drogandose

-si- respondia las chicas al unisono

todas se separaban y kursed ya tomaba rumbo y es detenida por freddie del brazo..

-no kursed yo tengo un trabajo especial para usted- decia freddie dejando notar una malevola sonrisa

los dos van a una gran avenida del bronx y se dejaba apreciar a todos los bandidos comprando horas de placer y cuando ven a kursed...

-YO DOY 1,000 POR ELLA- gritaba un bandido que vio a kursed

-YO DOY 1,500- gritaba otro

-YO DOY 2,000-

y asi seguian dando sus ofertas para kursed, freddie no las aceptaba el buscaba al indicado para desbordar la lujuria que hay adentro de kursed y asi ser libre (segun el).

Despues de caminar un largo camino se detienen en un pequeño restaurante de mala muerte, ahi se vendia droga, armas y todo tipo de cosas asi se seintan en una mesaalado de una ventana y se veia el bronx topado de ladrones, violadores, contrabandistas y de prostitutas...

-aarrghh- se quejaba freddie -no puede ser que tantos hombres aqui y nadie sea digno para usted lady kursed- decia freddie agarrandole la mano a ella mientras que ella miraba una botella de champaña que habia en la mesa

-tendre que volver a salir a buscarlo y...- pero era interrumpido por la camarera que era una linda y atractiva llegua...

-disculpe caballero pero el señor de la mesa 9 le manda este recado- lo decia señalando a la mesa y dandole el recado

freddie observa al sujeto, un gato color gris de aproximadamente 18-19 años bien vestido...

-gracias...- observa freddie el nombre de la llegua -casandra- y acuando se da la vuelta casandra en sorprendida por una gran nalgada que le da freddie, ella por su parte deja salir una risa picara...

-haber que dice esta nota- decia freddie deselvolviendo la nota

la nota decia esto...

-no soy mas que un muchacho nuevo-

-un extraño en esta ciudad-

-¿donde estan los buenos tiempos?

-¿quien va a enseñarle al extraño todo lo nuevo?

-necesito a una mujer mala, necesito a una chica sucia-

-¿podra alguna mujer fria, en esta tierra desierta hacerme sentirme como un hombre de verdad?

-toma este refugio de rock and roll-

-pequeña liverame-

-necesito a una mujer mala, necesito a una chica sucia-

freddie deja de lado la nota y ve al joven gato que hiba hacercandose a ellos

-hola señor- saludaba el joven

-que tal muchacho- respondia el potro

-veo que tiene a una de sus trabajadoras- lo dice viendole el escote a kursed

-asi es y dime cuanto ofreces por ella- preguntaba freddie

-dare 5,000- espondia el joven

freddie suelta la carcajada

-no me hagas reir muchacho, ella vale mas que esa miseria- respondia freddie aun riendose

-lo sopuse por eso vine preparado-

sacando un maletin lo pone a la mesa, lo habre y freddie le brillan sus ojos, ese maletin estaba lleno de dinero cuanto? no lo se pero lo suficiente como para que le rente a kursed...

-hehehhe asi me gusta bueno los dejo tortolos hare unos sucios negocios con ella- lo decia freddie tomando el maletin y viendo a casandra, esta le giña el ojo y muerde sus labios muy provocativamente

freddie se va y deja solos al joven y a kursed aun en muy mal estado, el joven le empieza a tocar sus pechos y le deice...

-mmmm estas bien rica, vamonos de aqui no quiero que otro hombre te mire eres mia. solamente mia- lo decia aferrandose de su cara a kursed

como si fuera una mascota le pone en su cuello un collar y luego la engancha con una correa de cuero y se la lleva hasta su carro, lo arranca y se van de ahi hacia la casa de aquel muchacho...

-y asi comenzara la tierra prometida- decia freddie viendo desde la parte trasera del restaurante semi desnudo con casandra que se encontraba arrodillada adelante de el.

**(Autor): vaya crei que nunca volveria a escribir este nuevo trabajo me esta consumiendo mi tiempo**

**Novena entrega de KURSED THE WALL**

**Que tal mis queridos lectores, aqui syd trayendoles otro capitulo, este capitulo es la mas erotica de todo el fic (la unica mas bien) espero sus reviews, quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo RAY por seguir mi fic, heheheeh gracias por la clase no volvere a equivocarme, y tambien a mi gran amigo FIREFOX por su review, me alegro mucho que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado bastante, apartir de ahi comenzara kursed ya a desgarrar ese disfraz para asi gobernar todo lylat y asi poder vengarse de todos, el equipo star wolf, star falco y slippy con amanda saldran en el lado B de esta historia...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS.**

**(p.d: digimon zombies por favor...u_u)**


	10. ONE MY TURNS

**KURSED...THE WALL**

**CHAPTER 10: UNO DE MIS ATAQUES (one of my turns)**

**Corneria city. 12:45 pm hora local...**

En el centro de corneria city ya hacia el carro del joven gato llamado steve quien hiba acompañado de una perdida kursed hacia la casa de este joven...

-hehehehe que hermosa te ves- decia steve tocandole la pierna y viendo el gran escote de kursed

cuando el semaforo dio verde siguio en marcha y duranto el trayecto kursed ve en un gran anuncio la zona residencial..

-llevame...a casa- decia kursed señalando el gran anuncio

-a donde?- preguntaba steve y cuando vio el anuncio - oohh vaya vaya ahi es donde vives?-

no tubo respuesta de ella nada mas señalaba el lugar y acelerando tomaròn rumbo a la zona residencial de corneria

**Esa misma noche...**

Fox se encontraba en su estudio ya en su casa investigando la conversación de lidia con el halcón que vierón ya que el escucho otra voz muy debil pero muy conocida para el.

Despues de unas largas 2 horas lo consigue y no nada mas descubre esa voz...si no tambien otro perturbador hallazgo, esto hace que fox se pare de ahi y corra rapido a su recamara se encontraba lidia ya durmiendo y es despertada bruscamente por fox...

-lidia, lidia por favor ven rapido descubri algo imprecionante- decia fox

-fox que pasa?- decia lidia extrañada y ve el reloj de su tocador - son las 2 de la mañana que haces despierto?- deica lidia levantandose

-luego te explico vamos a mi estudio- decia fox jalando a lidia.

Despues de que llegarón al estudio fox le pone los audifonos a lidia y le reproduce la coversación normal de la nave...

-bien, lidia cuando hablaste con esa nave...no escuchaste algo mas?- preguntaba fox poniendole los audifonos a lidia

-no fox- ella negaba con la cabeza - solamente escuchaba esos gritos y ruidos muy horrorosos, ¿por que lo preguntas?-

-por que descubri algo mas en esa conversaciòn, te pondre la conversaciòn normal- decia fox y reproduciendole la conversaciòn de lidia con la nave de kursed.

Despues de unos minutos fox para la grabaciòn ya que lo repetia una y otra vez para que lidia descubriera lo que fox decia..

- y bien si pudiste escuchar algo fuera de lo normal de esa grabaciòn?- preguntaba fox

-nada solamente gritos y lamentos- decia lidia

-bien ahora te lo volvere a reproducir pero esta ez omitire todo ese ruido solo dejare las voces ahi te llevaras un gran sorpresa-

y con esto fox le reproduce la misma gravaciòn pero esa vez sin todo ese ruido solo las voces..

-culpable...¿que hago aqui?...culpable...- despues de esto sale una voz muy extraña, muy aguda y pertubarte diciendo - aaaaaaahhh la tierra prometida esta cerca... ni el ser supremo podra contra nosotros, nosotros dominaremos todo lo que el ser supremo hizo en 7 dias...no impota cuanto luchen y rezen...el proximo paraiso estara cerca y nadie lo evitara hahahahahah aaaahhhhhh- ahi se corta la grabaciòn

lidia atonita se quita los audifonos y con una mirada muy sorprendete se le queda viendo a fox y dice..

-fox...contra quien estamos peleando?- preguntaba lidia viendo a fox

fox agacha la mirada y de un libro azul saca la foto de ella...de krystal..

-quien es ella?- preguntaba lidia tomando la foto

-nunca te platique de ella verdad?- decia fox con una voz muy seria

-no para nada quien es?- preguntaba lidia

-su nòmbre es krystal, ella era...- tomaba aire fox - mi esposa-

-QUE!?- se sorprendia lidia viendo la foto

-si lidia ella era mi esposa, era mi amor verdadero pero por una mala deciciòn la perdi para siempre- decia fox al borde del llanto

**FLASH BACK**

se encontraba fox en el balcòn de un edificio muy trizte y viendo la calle de abajo pero es interrumpido por krystal...

-hola mi amor- decia krystal abrazandolo de la espalda y dandole un beso en su mejilla - me mandaste a llamar?- preguntaba muy inocente krystal que hiba vestida con su traje rosa que el mismo le dio

-si krystal, tenemos que hablar de algo serio- decia fox sin voltaear

-que es lo que pasa fox?- preguntaba krystal

fox voltea y ve a una krystal llena de vida, en sus ojos se notaba la llama de su entuciasmo que brillaba incandecentemente y una cara angelical

-mira krystal- se agarraba la nuca y deja escapar un ligero suspiro -es hacerca de ti y de esta guerra-

krystal mira extrañada a fox y pregunta un poco preocupada

-que es lo que pasa?, me estas asustando- decia krystal viendo a fox

fox vuelve a agachar la mirada y dice con su voz entre cortante por el llanto

-krystal ...yo...yo quiero que te separes del equipo- decia fox ya dejando notar unas pequeñas lagrimas

krystal al escuchar esto siente que algo adentro de ella se rompio en mil pedasos ¿como era posible que el amor de su vida le pidiera eso?

-que...que dijiste?- preguntaba krystal aun en estado de shock

-si lida quiero que te separes del equipo- decia fox aun viendo el suelo

-pero...como me puedes pedir eso?- preguntaba krystal -fox...acaso ya no me amas?- preguntaba krystal decepcionada y trizte

-no no krystal- respondia fox -precisamente te pido esto por que te amo-

-por que me amas?- preguntaba krystal ya llorando - que paso con el juntos hasta el final?-

fox no respondio a eso solo agachaba su cabeza

-fox por que me haces esto? acaso te estorbo?-

fox no contestaba, en un arranque de desesperaciòn fox la besa pero krystal encejecida por la ira y trizteza le da una fuerte bofetada y dice...

-me heriste fox, en verdad me heriste yo te amaba demasiado, que hay de nuestro hijo?-

-a el no lo metas-

krystal por la ira se mete a una recamara y se quita su traje y se pone un pantalòn de mezclilla negra con unas botas igual negras y una blusa morada, agarrando el traje se hacer a fox y se lo habienta en la cara y dirigiendose a la salida le dice...

-juro, juro por mi vida y por mi hijo que te hare sufrir, me vengare por esto que me hiciste- y azotando la puerta de la salida fox estalla en llanto arrodillandose y abrazando el traje de krystal dice...

-perdoname...perdoname mi amor-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-desde aquella vez no supe nada de ella hasta que culmino la guerra...pero culminaria de un sabor amargo para nosotros- decia fox con lagrimas en los ojos

lidia lo abraza le da un beso y le dice...

-ya no es necesario que me platiques...ya se como termino esa guerra gracias a star wolf-

-y con ella...- decia fox - a nosotros nos tomo como carnada para que ellos se salieran con la suya como heroes y todos sus cargos contra ellos se desvanecieran...nosotros vimos como ellos eran idolatrados mientras que nosotros caiamos en un abismo sin fondo hasta llegar a separarnos- decia fox limpiandoze las lagrimas

lidia conmovida lo abraza y le da un apacionante beso y esa noche se volvio una noche llena de amor y paciòn

**ZONA RESIDENCIAL DE CORNERIA, 2:36 am hora local...**

Entre la oscuridad de la casa de roger se olle como se habre la puerta principal y se adentra steve con kursed que todavia estaba en mal estado, kursed se va hacia la televisòn y la prende y estaba un canal local y steve se maravilla con la casa...

-oohhh vaya que casa tan mas grande- decia steve -esa es tu coleccciòn de guitarras?- preguntaba ya que el vio un estante con muchas guitarras

el seguia explorando la casa y kursed solo veia aquel canal local

-este lugar es mucho mas grande que mi departamento- decia steve luego ve a kursed se le hacerca y dice

-¿puedo tomar un vaso de agua?-

pero no tiene respuesta

-¿quieres un vaso de agua?- preguntaba nuevamente

como no tubo respuesta, steve va al baño...

-ooh mira esta tina...te quieres dar un baño?- decia steve desde el baño

regresa con el vaso de agua y ve a kursed todavia viendo el canal local que transmitian un reporte del general pepper para las fuerzas de corneria

-¿que estas viendo?- preguntaba steve

kursed seguia sin dar respuesta

-hola?, te sientes bien?-

se para steve y la empieza a manosear los grandes pechos y kursed empieza a decir algo

-dia tras dia, el amor se va poniendo gris como la piel de un moribundo- decia kursed sin dejar de ver la tele

a steve no le ponia caso solo el seguia manoseandola

-y noche tras noche, finjimos que todo esta bien pero yo ya me estoy haiendo vieja y tu estas frio y nada es muy divertido como antes-

entonces kursed siente que algo se rompe de nueva cuenta dentro de ella se quit alas manos de steve y dice

-y puedo sentir uno de mis ataques en camino-

steve se enoja y se sienta en un sillòn mientras que kursed deliraba

-yo siento, frio como el filo de una hoja de afeitar-

-apretada como un torniquete-

-seca como un redoble de funeral- cierra los ojos kursed por 5 segundos y cuando los abre ve a fox en la tele con el nuevo equipo dando un mensage y se llena de ira y entonces...

-!CORRE AL CUARTO, BUSCA ENTRE MIS COSAS A LA IZQUIERDA ENCONTRARAS MI HACHA FAVORITA!- de una patada con sus botas tira la tele y steve se espanta y empieza a correr mientras que kursed hace muchos destrozos en la casa

-NO TENGAS MIEDO, SOLO ES UNA FASE PASAJERA UNO DE MIS DIAS MALOS- gritaba kursed a steve que lo habia agrrado de su cabeza

lo arrastra hasta la televisiòn y lo restrega gritandole

-TE GUSTARIA VER LA TELEVISIÒN O CUBRIRTE CON LAS SABANAS O CONTEMPLAR LA SILENCIOSA AUNTOPISTA TE GUSTARIA ALGO DE COMER?- en esta parte kursed habia agarrado un lechon al horno y se lo tira encima de steve

lo vuelve a agarrar y lo tira de nuevo y le grita en el suelo

-TE GUSTARIA A APRENDER A A VOLAR? HEHEHE SI QUIERES VERME INTENTAR?- y terminando esta frase empieza a destruir todo a su paso sin importarle que estaba en la casa de roger era como si kursed destapara su lado primitivo, su lado salvaje...su lado obscuro

Steve sale huyendo de ahi y kursed lo ve y grita

-TE GUSTARIA LLAMAR A LOS POLICIAS? O TRATAR DE DETENERME? NENE POR QUE HUYES?- gritaba en la calle y el carro de steve se perdia en la deriba .

Kursed aun consumida por la ira se adentra y toma el televisor se sube al segundo piso y lo tira en la calle rompiendo el vidrio y por agarrarse del marco se clava un gran pedaso de vidrio que traspaso la mano de kursed pero ella no lo sintio y su sangre ya no era roja...era negra como la maldad pura y grita ...

-TOMEN MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

se reia sin control kursed y clavandose mas el vidrio de aquel marco chorreando esa sangre obscura en todo su brazo

**(Esta historia continuara)**

**(Autor):**

**PPPFFF CREI QUE NUNCA VOLVERIA A ESCRIBIR PERO NO ESTE TRABAJO ME CONSUME MUCHO U_U**

**Decima entrega de KURSED...THE WALL**

**Quiero agradecer a mis grandes amigos que siguen esta historia nada mas y nada menos a mi amigo FIREFOX gracias hermano por tu review hehehe yo diria al 120% y eso que ese capitulo lo censure un poco y a mi gran amio RAYWOLF no pepy ni el equipo saben que es kursed, ademas cuando escribi que el halcòn hiba hacia el great fox los hiba a atacar pero una parte de krystalque todavia estaba cuerda sintio la presencia de marcus haciendo que ella saliera de ahi y asi recuperando al great fox y gracias por tu review hermano **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS **

(p.d) DIGIMON ZOMBIES U_U


	11. DON T LEAVE ME NOW

**KURSED...THE WALL**

**Chapter 11: NO ME DEJES AHORA (don´t leave now)**

**(Antes de empezar quiero informarles que este capitulo se enfocara de kursed, no metere a los demas personajes) **

Kursed mira todo el desastre que hizo por la ira que exploto adentro de ella, mira su mano quee estaba brutalmente herido por el gran pedazo de vidrio que le atravezo. Tomando un pedaso de plastico y colocandosela en la boca agarra el vidrio y lo empieza a sacar...

-hhhmmm...hhmmmhh...hhhmmm- se quejaba kursed por el dolor

sin exito al sacarlo, kursed toma una pequeña pausa y con mucha fuerza lo jala y logrando asi sacarse el vidrio pero su mano quedaria muy gravemente herido...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaba del dolor y veia como su mano chorreaba de esa sangre negra

tomando un poco de aire ve un troso de tela y se cubre la horrible herida que tenia y se deja caer a un sillón, su cuerpo ya no se sentia como antes, su pelaje se veia un apagado como si estubiese muy palida y sus ojos se veian muy cansados y adormilados en otras palabras...se estaba muriendo

-kursed por favor ya no sigas con esto, te lo suplico- decia una voz que ella reconocio enseguida era krystal que estaba en el lado derecho del sillón

-por favor mira como mueres poco a poco ya no sigas podemos salir adelante- insistia krystal

-callate estupida no quiero que te metas en nuestros asuntos- decia otra voz que ella la reconocio perfectamente, era la otra kursed con el traje del sueño

-ya casi lo conseguimos al fin tendremos nuestra venganza con toda la gente que nos hizo daño y en especial fox por haberte herido-

-f...fox- decia debilmente kursed

-callate kursed- decia enojada krystal -el no nos hizo daño, nos protegio nada mas-

-hahahah proteger?, acaso no te acuerdas cuando nos hecho como si fueramos una basura?- preguntaba la otra kursed

empezarón a discutir y kursed que estaba sentada en el sillón observava la deriba de un terreno baldio y su vista se le empezaba a deteriorar mucho, se le nublaba la vista y oia las voces muy lejos y todo el cuarto empezo a hacerse negro. En cuesión de segundos toda la habitación quedo completamente en penumbras era tanta la obscuridad que seguia oyendo las voces pero no las podia ver es mas ni la palma de su mano veia.

Entonces sin ninguna razón alguna sale una extraña luz rosa muy opaca e ilumina una regadera y una tina, kursed se levanta con dificultad y se va acercando hacia la tina cuando siente una mano en su hombro, se trataba de la otra kursed...

-oh mira...no te acuerdas de esta tina?- preguntaba la otra kursed viendo la tina y la regadera

kursed voltea y niega con la cabeza entonces la otra kursed le dice...

-aqui fue donde yo naci, donde tu me diste la vida- decia la otra kursed

de la nada sale otra luz rosa opaco mas opaco que el anterior y ve a krystal (no la cociencia) con la cabeza hacia abajo y ya su cabellera estaba larga, kursed se queda viendo y empezo a recordar aquella escena, esa escena es cuando todos le dieran "la espalda" incluyendo star wolf ya no era bien recibida en corneria por haber traicionado y humillado al esquipo star fox a tal grado de separarse y que un grupo de bandalos en este caso star wolf quedaran como los nuevos heroes gracias a ella.

Kursed ve como krystal hiba caminando hacia la tina con algo en la mano, se le queda viendo y ve que era el tinte para el cabello llega a la tina y abre la llave de la regadera, krystal que hiba vestida nada mas con una camisa sport blanca se adentra a la tina sin quitarse la camisa se moja toda y empezo a decir...

-por que?...por que me hacen esto?- decia muy triste y al borde del llanto

-fox...por que me haces esto?- decia poniendose una mano a su pecho

krystal se pone y posición fetal y empezo a llorar trizte y desconsoladamente

-MIRA, MIRA COMO NOS HIZO SUFRIR ESE ESTUPIDO DE FOX- gritaba la otra kursed

-CALLATE!- gritaba krystal (la conciencia)

-no le sigas induciendo a esto...mira como la estas matando-

-hahahahah si eso pasa tendra que pasar-

y krystal se habienta contra la otra kursed y se dan una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo imaginen al estilo mortal kombat armagedon una carniceria ahi, mientras que ellas dos peleaban casi casi a muerte kursed mira a krystal que estaba en la tina aun en posición fetal y se hiba hacercando hacia ella...

-marcus...oh mi bebé perdoname por lo que voy a hacer- decia krystal tomando el tinte para el cabello

krystal que estaba peleando contra kursed noto a una perdida kursed que se hiba hacercando a la tina...

-NOOO DETENTE!- gritaba desesperadamente y corriendo hacia donde estaba la tina es detenida por su cabellera de una sangrante kursed con una cara de malicia...

-hahahahah no te atrevas y ni siquieras los pienses- decia la otra kursed y azotandola contra el piso haciando que le salira sangre de la nariz

-ya falta poco solo un poco mas para que el muro este completo y asi iniciar con la nueva era- decia limpiandose la sangre de su boca la otra kursed

-eso jamas, lo voy a evitar- lo decia incorporandose y tambien limpiandose la sangre y otra vez se agarras a agolpes muy brutales

ellas peleaban y kursed se hiba hacercando mas y mas a la tina donde se encontraba krystal en posición fetal y en eso krystal se levanta y se recarga con su brazo en algo. De repente salio la cara de fox en perfil como si la estuvise viendo en la bañera solo que sus ojos eran negros como si no tuviera ojos y la extraña luz roza opaco se hizo mas fuerte pero a la vez muy opaco e ilumina parte del muro que ya estaba casi teminado solo faltaban unos cuantos ladrillos para que acabase...

-AL FIN, SOLO UNOS CUANTOS LADRILLOS Y YA!- gritaba la otra kursed que estaba en el suelo

-NOOOOOOOO- gritaba krystal qeu estaba arriba de ella

Kursed con su vista nublada noto dificilmente la cara de fox y entonces escucho a krystal que estaba en la tina del baño gritando...

-OOHH NENE... NO ME DEJES AHORA- gritaba krystal que estaba en la tina

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ES EL FIN DEL CAMINO-

-RECUERDA LAS FLORES QUE ME MANDASTE...TE NECESITO...NENE-

-PARA HACERTE PICADILLO DELANTE DE MIS AMIGOS...NENE!-

-NO ME DEJES AHORA-

krystal que estaba contra la otra kursed se logra quitarla por que la tenia dominada y corre hacia kuersed que estaba solamente parada viendo la escena pero antes de que llegara la otra kursed la atrapa y el da una certera patada en el vientre haciendola que se doble y luego noqueandola por completo

-COMO PUEDES IRTE?- gritaba krystal sin alzar la mirada

-CUANDO SABES QUE TE NECESITO!- cuando termino de decir necesito esta palabra empezo a repetirse varias veces hasta que se callara

-PARA SACARTE EL JUGO EN SABADO POR LA NOCHE NENE!-

-NO ME DEJES AHORA-

-COMO ME PUEDES TRATARME DE ESTA MANERA?-

-HUYENDO DE MI!-

-OH NENE!-

-POR QUE SALES HUYENDO DE MI?!-

Y krystal se empezo a hechar el tinte para el cabello color purpura y en los ojos de fox empezarón a escurrirle el tinte del cabello como si fuese maquillaje mojado y en sus labios empezo a escurrirle lo mismo, el muro igual empezo a escurrir el tinte y del otro extremo sale una extraña forma humanoide todo el cuerpo desnudo y de color verde, sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen el mismo infierno y su cabello era de color naranja y todo el lugar se empezo a escuchar las voces de mujeres muy triztes y desesperadas gritando...

-OOOOHHHHHH NENE!-

-OOOHHHHHH NENE!-

-OOOHHHHH NENE!-

-OOOOHHHH NENE!-

La otra kursed se empezaba a reir como desquiciada y kursed la voltea a ver y abre sus brazos y la otra kursed va hacia ella y se posesiona de ella como si fuese un demonio y la criatura verde y desaparece de ahi subiendo al muro y adentrandose al otro lado, kursed ve que el tinte cubrio todo el muro con todo y la cara de fox y otra vez se pone obscuro el lugar solo se escuchaban unos suspiros extraños y cierra sus ojos.

**(Esta historia continuara)**

**(Autor):**

**Bien al fin la otra kursed se apodero de ella consiguio lo que queria y ahora a destrozar a todos aquellos que le hicierón daño este lado A llega asu fin solo le faltan dos temas e iniciara el lado B de esta historia **

**Onceava entrega de KURSED THE WALL**

**Quiero agradecer a...pues a mi unico amigo que vio el capitulo anterior a mi gran hermano RAY WOLF ARAN por su review hehehe me alegro que le hayas entendido a la historia con el capitulo anterior y en el proximo episodio kursed dara su primer golpe contra fox y todo el equipo...lo lograra?**

**Sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS **


	12. ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL PT 3

**KURSED…...THE WALL**

**CHAPTER: 12 UN LADRILLO MAS EN LA PARED PT 3 (another brick in the wall pt 3)**

* * *

Kursed se despierta y ve todo el lugar destrosado por ella y ve que la televisiòn que habia aventado a la ventana estaba ahi como si nada le hubise pasado y estaba un comercial del la armada de corneria...

-te necesito a ti...si a ti compatriota- decia peppy que estaba señalando al televidente

-jovenes como tu necesita la real academia de la armada de corneria- esta vez salia fox con sus lentes negros

kursed vio a fox y rapidamente agarro una guitarra que estaba tirada ahi y con mucha furia lo estreya contra el televisor una y otra vez hasta que lo destruyo, ve el halcòn donde vino y dice hecha un henergumeno kursed

-NO NECESITO ABRAZOS QUE ME RODEEN-

-NO NECESITO DROGAS PARA CALMARME-

-YA HE VISTO LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN EL MURO-

-NO PIENSEN QUE NECESITO NADA!-

-HAHAHAHAH NO, NO CREAS QUE VOY A NECESITAR NADA EN ABSOLUTO-

Se desgarra la playera que tenia puesta dejando el puro sosten y agarra un pedazo y dibuja el logo de los martillo y se lo pone en el brazo izquierdo y se adentra en el halcon. Cuando se adentro en el halcon, unas extrañas mangueras se conectaròn en la espalda de kursed y los ojos del halcòn se hicieròn del mismo color que los ojos de kursed...asi es kursed se fusiono en el halcòn.

Desplego sus alas que en ellas estaba el logo de los martillos y despego a los aires llegando en la cuspide de las nubes toma curso y grita...

-DESPUES DE TODO, NO ERAN MAS QUE LADRILLOS EN LA PARED!-

-DESPUES DE TODO, NO ERAN MAS QUE UNOS LADRILLOS EN LA PARED!- gritaba kursed que se dirigia hacia el centro de la armada de corneria

**Centro de corneria 8:30 am hora local del planeta...**

Muy temprano ya habia mucho trafico debido por la hora pico matutino...

-APURENSE! NECESITO LLEVAR A MI HIJA A LA ESCUELA- gritaba una gata color blanco que estaba en el volante para llevar a su hija a la escuela

-mamâ estas enojada con migo por que no me levante temprano?- preguntaba con inocencia y culpa a la vez la pequeña cria

su mamà voltea enojada pero se tranquiliza y le dice..

-no mi niña, estoy enojada por que hay trafico- decia la mamà acariciandole la cabeza a la niña

la niña sonrie y se da vuelta y atras ve que un gran ave negro se hacercaba hacia el centro...

-mira mamà el tamaño de ese pajaro- decia impresionada la gatita

la mamà voltea y efectivamente ve la nave de kursed y bajandose del vehiculo observa la nave. Todos que estaban ahi por el trafico hicieròn lo mismo ya que nunca vieròn algo asi un halcòn negro surcando los aires no era cosa de todos los dias.

Kursed que hiba adentro los ve y empieza a decir

-ladrillos, mas y mas ladrillos para mi muro- decia kursed paranoica

y apretando un botòn la parte de abajo del halcòn se abre y deja caer bombas (al estilo de la 2da guerra mundial) hacia las personas inocentes

**BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

explotaban asi aniquilando a la mayoria de las personas que estaban ahi, kursed tambien arremetia contra los edificios, casas todo todo a su paso lo destruia solo diciendo lidrillos para su muro

**En la base de la armada...(una hora despues del ataque)**

General peppy estaba checando papeleo hasta que es interrumpido por su hija lucy que entro muy rapido y agitada

-PAPÀ, PAPÀ TIENES QUE VER ESTO!- gritaba lucy que prende la televiciòn que tenia peppy

-hija que pasa? que es lo que sucede?- preguntaba peppy mientras veia a lucy cambiando los canales

-MIRA MIRA LO QUE PASO- decia lucy al borde del llanto

-hace unos instantes una extraña nave llego al centro de corneria causando asi una ola de destrucciòn y panico en corneria, almenos se reportan miles de muertos y millones de heridos- decia una reporteraque estaba en el centro de corneria

el camarografo enfoca a la pequeña niña gata llorando de terror y de miedo al ver el cuerpo de su mamà tirada adelante de ella y muchas tomas de gente inocente muribundas o ya muertas

-dios santo que fue lo que proboco esto?- decia imprecionado y enojado peppy

-tu quien crees?- decia lucy mostrandole la imagen del halcòn

enseguida peppy apreto un botòn de emergencia que empezo a sonar en todo el lugar esa era la señal de una junta de emergencia, sin chistar todos los soldades, cadetes y generales fueròn a la sala de conferencias donde ya se encontraba peppy y lucy en el estrado...

-lucy contacta a fox y al resto del equipo-

-en eso estoy- decia lucy con un celular

Fox estaba en su carro con lidia a toda velocidad hacia el centro de corneria hasta que su celular suena y ve que es lucy

-lucy que pasa y tu papà?- respondia fox

-fox te necesitamos a ti y a tu equipo...ataco la nave que estaba en eladrard- decia lucy

-si lidia y yo lo vimos en las noticias juro que lo destruiremos- decia fox

-vale, ya no tarden la junta va a empezar-

-listo vamos para alla- cortaba la comunicaciòn y acelera a fondo el carro de fox hacia el centro ...

**En la sala de conferencias...**

Todo el lugar estaba hasta el tope, ni una alma cabia ahi, mercenarios, generales, capitanes, pilotos cadetes de todo habia ahi escuchaban con atenciòn lo que decia peppy...

-hace aproximadamente una hora el centro de corneria fue brutalmente atacado por esto- decia peppy mostrando en la pantalla pricipal la nave de kursed

-no sabemos quien o que lo dirige pero sus intenciones no son muy buenas como lo vimos, necesitamos acabarlo a toda costa- decia peppy

todos empezaròn a hablar sobre esto provocando un gran alboroto en el lugar...

-tranquilo todo el mundo- decia peppy - yo tampoco estoy tranquilo con lo que paso ahi afuera necesitamos un plan de ataque-

-YA SE QUIEN PILOTEA ESA NAVE- gritaba una voz que provenia en la entrada principal era fox

todos se callaròn...

-yo se quien esta causando todo esto y es ella- y pone a la pantalla la foto de krystal

todo el lugar quedo en estado de shock incluyendo a peppy y a lucy

-estas seguro fox?, estas seguro de lo que dices?- preguntaba peppy

fox simplemente agacho la mirada

-no no puede ser ella, ella ella era mi amiga- decia lucy muy triste

-y como lo tomo marcus? preguntaba peppy

-el no lo sabe, el junto con el equipo esta en el great fox en este momento no quiero que le digan algo entendido-les decia fox a todos

-SI- decian todos al unisono

**EN EL CENTRO...**

Kursed aun desataba el caos y destrucciòn a las calles de corneria no importandole cuanto individuo mate ella, ella hiba con un solo proposito...VENGANZA...

-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA SUFRAN SUFRAN EL MISMO INFIERNO QUE PASE POR CULPA DE TODOS USTEDES- gritaba kursed

Los soldados que mando peppy trataròn de detenerla pero fue inutil fueròn arrasados por las bombas que tiraba ella y asi toma curso hacia la base principal de la armada de corneria

**En el great fox...**

El equipo starfox ya estaba listo para la acciòn pero marcus estaba muy raro no se sentia con ganas de luchar, se sentia muy debil y sin ganas de luchar...

-marcus que te pasa?- preguntaba nick - no te ves muy bien camarada-

-si marcus- esta ves era richart - estos ultimos dias has estado asi no te sientes bien?-

-sinceramente no lo se muchachos- decia marcus desorientado - siento un gran vacio dentro de mi- miraba por la ventana

nick y richart se ven y luego ven a marcus lo abrazan y richarth le dice...

-no te pongas asi nos tienes a nosotros amigo-

-si marc no se por que te pones asi- decia nick dandole una palmada en la espalda de marcus

-gracias- decia marcus

-bien muchachos ya es hora de partir vamos a hacer pollo asado este dia- decia lidia que habia entrado a su dormitorio a cambiarse

fox sube a la cabian principal muy desorientado y haciendose muchas preguntas...

-¿por que?...¿por que lo hicste krystal?- se preguntaba el mismo

fox estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que habia entrado lidia ahi

-ya estamos listos amor- decia lidia tocandole el hombro a fox

fox se exalta y ve a lidia que estab vez hiba vestida con un traje azul parecido a la de krystal, fox se lleno de tristeza y se le deja ver unas pequeñas lagrimas callendo

-amor que tienes?- preguntaba lidia consternada

-(suspiro) aun me duele, pense que ya habia sanado la herida que proboque...pero parece que no- decia fox mirando hacia abajo

-aun la amas verdad?- preguntaba lidia

fox no respondio esa pregunta y es besado por lidia

-no importa la respuesta, te acuerdas el juramento que te hice cuando nos casamos?- decia lidia enseñandole el anillo de compromiso -estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas-

fox le besa la mano y recupera la fuerza perdida y le ordena a rob...

-rob a toda velocidad...tenemos que destruir ese pajaro-

-entendido fox...motores a toda velocidad- decia la voz robotica de rob

**En las cercanias de la central...**

Kursed ya se estaba hacercando a la central y a los costados del halcòn salen como ametralladoras (estilo terminator 2) y empezo a disparar a quema ropa...

-hahahahahaha al fin los tengo- decia kursed...(bueno lo que quedaba de ella)

-ya esta aqui general peppy- decia un operador que estaba con peppy

-bien replieguen el ataque y que todas la unidades TODAS empiezen a atacar- decia peppy viendo el halcòn

el operador hace caso y da la orden, kursed que estaba atacando ve que en las afueras de la central muchas cazas pero muchas y naves grandes hiban a direcciòn hacia ella

-hahahahahahahaha- se reia kursed

-aqui apolo dorado a central tenemos el objetivo- decia el capitan de la nave a peppy

-bien apolo empiezen el ataque ahora-

-bien todas las unidades ATAQUEN!-

y se arma una batalla epica, todos los soldados incluyendo a los cabos peleaban contra una kursed ya poseida por su poder, con sed de venganza y sangre...

-sus disparos no me dañan- decia kursed que estaba recibiendo los disparos

entonces deja escapar un grito muy perturbador...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

y del pecho del halcòn salen las mismas cazas y naves de los cornerianos pero esta vez eran de color negro, como sus negativos

-pero como?...- decia el capitan del apolo

y asi los mismos cazas negativos empezaban a arrazar con los cornerianos...

-NOS ESTAN DERRIBANDO!- gritaba una piloto

-general peppy necesitamos mas refuerzos el primer escudo esta por ser penetrado- decia el capitan del apolo

peppy que estaba en su escritorio junto con lucy se queda impactado...

-diablos es mas fuerte como lo pense- decia peppy viendo la pantalla que estaba enfocada al gran halcòn

-papà que hacemos?- preguntaba lucy

-el quipo star fox?- preguntaba histerico peppy

-ya no hay necesidad de preguntar- decia una voz que peppy reconocio enseguida y sintio un alivio

-por dios fox tu siempre muy oportuno como tu papà- decia peppy dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa

-hahaah lo se ya no se preocupe ya estamos aqui acabaremos con esto rapido- decia fox que habia abierto un canal de comunicaciòn

y asi el great fox tomo curso junto con las otras naves grandes hacia el halcòn...

-bien rob todas las armas y los escudos a maxima potencia- decia fox que estaba ya preparandose para el ataque

-okay fox- decia rob

fox manda a llamar al resto del equipo a la cabina principal para decirles el plan de ataque...

-ya estamos aqui señor fox- decia richart junto con nick y lidia

-bien este es...oigan y marcus?- preguntaba fox

-mmmmm no lo se- decia nick - ha estado actuando muy raro estos dias-

-si es cierto- decia richart - ultimamente se ve muy deprimido muy apagado-

fox penso por un momento, tenia que ver algo con krystal?...

-ya estoy aqui- decia marcus muy serio y vestido con el traje azul y negro de krystal solo que esta vez la adapto para hombre

-veo que te pusiste ese traje- decia fox muy serio igual

-si no se por que pero me dieròn ganas de ponermelo, a pesar de que era de mi mamà le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones-

-pppffppp..pfpfp- se aguantaba la risa nick

marcus le dio la mirada mas tetrica que pudo haber hecho

-basta de juegos- decia lidia- tenemos mucho que hacer-

-si- decian los tres restantes

-bien esto es lo que sucede- decia fox poniendo en pantalla el halcòn -esta nave que vimos en eladrard esta aqui ocacionando muchas muertes inocentes, varios de la armada lo han tratado de derribar pero los informes indican que su armadura es muy poderosa y de su pecho puede copiar a los cazas y ponerlos en contra nuestra-

-quien lo pilotea?- preguntaba marcus

fox dio un suspiro y continuo con el plan...

-el plan es de que cuando habra el compartimento, cualquiera todos utilizen el boostfire a toda potencia-

-quien pilotea la nave te vuelvo a preguntar- decia marcus un poco enojado

-eso es algo que no sabemos- decia fox viendo al otro lado

marcus lo penso y como es mitad ciriano y tiene poderes telepaticos decide ponerlos en practica se adentro a lo mas profundo de la mente de fox y cual seria su sorpresa...

-...YA SE QUIEN PILOTEA ESA NAVE- gritaba una voz que provenia en la entrada principal era fox

todos se callaròn...

-yo se quien esta causando todo esto y es ella- y pone a la pantalla la foto de krystal

cuando marcus vio la foto de krystal salio del tranze y se volvio loco...

-NNNOOOOOOOOO!- se agarraba con ambas manos su cabeza

todos voltean y fox lo ve oh dios...se le olvido que tiene poderes telepaticos

-esta viva verdad?- preguntaba marcus muy enojado

-hijo escuchame..- decia fox tranquilizandolo

-NOOOOO escuchame tu a mi, esta viva verdad?-

fox solo agacho su cabeza y apreto sus ojos

-no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, estos 5 años sin saber nada de ella y para que me digas que murio en una explociòn sin dejar rastro de ella- marcus estaba hecho un henergumeno...a ira que traia kursed cayo en la mente aun debil de marcus

-marcus tranquilizate- lo agarraba nick de la espalda

marcus lo tira y lo empieza a golpear, richart tambien lo agarra pero tambien corre con la misma suerte a lo que lidia agarra un dardo tranquiliante y le dispara a marcus en el pecho

fox vio como le disparo a marcus y ya no pudo aguantar mas el llanto...

-perdoname hijo, perdoname por lo que mas quieras- decia fox que se habia hacercado hacia marcus ya inconciente y le besa su frente...

-papà recibo un canal de comunicaciòn del halcòn- decia lucy a peppy que estaba viendo todo el desastre que hacia kursed

-ponlo en pantalla- ordenaba peppy

lo pone en pantalla lucy y vieròn a una spicopata...bueno no encuentro la palabra iondicada de como estaba pero e veia mal muerta gris todo un desastre se veia...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se reia como desquisiada kursed

-DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES KRYSTAL- gritaba peppy enojado

cuando kursed escucho el nombre de krystal paro de reir

-krystal esta muerta, ahora mismo se esta pudriendo en lo mas profundo del infierno- decia kursed

lucy se pone a llorar por su mejor amiga, ¿en que se ha convertido?

-por que lloras estupida coneja?, tu tambien sufriras como los demas sufriran el infierno que me hizo pasar este patetico planeta-

peppy se levanta y azota su mano en su escritorio...

-CALLATE MALDITA- gritaba peppy -nosotros no te hicismos nada tu fuiste la que se puso la soga al cuello-

kursed se le queda viendo y dice...

-fox fox fox fox fox fox fox fox fox fox fox fo0x fox fox- repetia mucho el nombre

peppy rompe la pantalla y se localiza con el grerat fox

-fox fox me escuchas?-

-fox aqui general peppy- respondia fox

-fox aniquila a krystal se ha vuelto loca y demasiado-

-en eso estamos ya fue el equipo para alla bueno parte del equipo- decia fox

-marcus ya se dio cuenta verdad?- preguntaba peppy

-asi es- decia muy triste fox

-tarde o temprano lo tenia que saber y...es...yo..- se empezaba a distorcionar la comunicaciòn

-peppy peppy me escuchas?- trataba de reparar la cumunicaciòn y recibe la de kursed

-fox yuju- decia en tono de burla kursed

-krystal...hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti-

-Krystal ya esta muerta...ella era debil y estupida igual que tu-

-callate dime por que estas haciendo todo esto?-

-simple fox, quiero que sufran por todo el daño que me hicieròn-

-cual daño?

-no te hagas idiota, cuando me botaste como basura en aquella guerra ya no te acuerdas?

-por dios krystal no lo hice con esa intenciòn, te saque por que estabas a punto de morir y te queria cerca de marcus-

-QUE KRYSTAL YA ESTA MUERTA!- y asi cortaba comunicaciòn y cuando vio al great fox se olvido de las demas naves y se fue directo hacia el

-aqui lidia lista para el ataque-

-aqui richarth todos los sistemas en acciòn-

.aqui nick listo para la fiesta-

hiban en formaciòn v y cuando ya hiban a llegar al lugar de la acciòn son arrasados por el halcon haciendo que se estrellaran por suerte activaròn sus sillas propulsoras y asi salie de la nave antes del choque

-MALDITO!- girtaba nick pateando un troso de metal que estaba ahi

-hacia donde se dirije?- preguntaba richarth

-creo que va a saldar unas cuentas pendientes con alguien- decia lidia que miraba su anillo de compromiso

-fox se hacerca el enemigo- decia rob

-los escudos a maxima potencia- ordenaba fox y tomando los controles

y kursed empezo a atacar al great fox con disparos y misiles muy poderosos haciendo bolladuras al great fox

-muere, muere muere muere muere muere muere muere- repetia kursed

-los escudos ya no soportaran tanto daños subio al 60 %- decia rob

-dispara todo lo que tengamos- decia fox

y asi entre ambas naves se enfrascaròn una batalla caotica, con mucha destrucciòn y desastre

-daño al 78%-

-SOLO CALLATE ROB!- gritaba fox muy concentrado

-rob habre un calnal de comunicaciòn con kursed-

-entendido fox-

kursed que estaba tambien concentrada al ataque recibe el comunicado..

-kursed llevemos esto al espacio- decia fox - no quiero que se pierdan mas vidas inocentrs por tu estupida "venganza"- decia fox

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA por mi esta bien asi nadie te podra ayudar cuando ya te tenga en mis manos y ni escuchar cuando empiezes a chillar como un cerdo-

fox abre un canal de comunicaciòn con peppy...

-general peppy, no quiero que me manden ayuda esta pelea es entre ella y yo- decia fox

-estas seguro fox?- peguntaba peppy

-si, y si tengo que morir que asi sea, no quiero que mas sangre inocente caiga en la tierra de corneria-

peppy asienta la cabezay corta la comunicaciòn.

Las dos naves se alejan hacia el espacio para poder asi dar la batalla final...

kursed tendra lo que quiere?

**(ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA)**

**(Autor):**

**Si al fin un tema me falta para que acabe el lado A de la historia perdonen los retrasos el trabajo me consume mucho...**

**Doceaba entrega de KURSED THE WALL.**

**Quiero agradecer a mis ya conocidos y mejores amigos de este sitio a FIRE FOX y a RAY WOLF por sus reviews, sus reviews son lo suficiente para poder continuar la historia. Cabe aclarar que star falco, satr wolf, bill, slipy y amanda saldran en el lado B **

**Sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS...**


	13. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD

**KURSED…...THE WALL**

**FINAL CHAPTER: ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL (goodbye cruel world)**

**En el sector Y..**

Fox y kursed se dirijieròn al sector Y para continuar con su caotica y salvaje pelea, aqui se hiba a definir si un legendario fox una vez mas salvaria a corneria y a toda lylat o una esquisofrenica kursed poseida por un poder tan poderoso y maligno con sed de venganza y sangre...

-bien krystal acabemos con esto- decia fox ya preparandose para la batalla

-te matare, matar matar matar matar matar matar matar matar- decia locamente kursed

y dan inicio a una bestial batalla muchos disparos entre ellos misiles y todo eso, el great fox a pesar del daño que sufrio por kursed aun sigue en batalla no cabe duda esa nave ya es toda una leyenda...

-rob carga los misiles de protones- ordenaba fox

-entendido fox, cargando misiles de protones- decia rob

el halcòn se movia de un lado a otro y fox necesitaba que se quedara quieto para poder disparar hasta que...

-nave enemiga asegurada- decia rob

-FUEGO!- gritaba fox

y de la parte de abajo del great fox salen dos misiles (estilo sector z cuando lo atacan) y salen disparados a toda velocidad

-QUE DEMONI...!- no pudo terminar por que fue brutalmente golpeada por los misiles haciendo una explociòn muy fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta la explociòn se vio en corneria...

-¿quien estara ganando?- preguntaba richarth viendo al cielo

-no lo se renacuajo pero de que es una carniceria alla arriba tenlo por seguro- decia nick tambien mirando al cielo

-"fox...mi amor"- pensaba lidia mirando al cielo y poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho

baja la mirada y ve que faltaba alguien si y...

-y marcus?- preguntaba lidia viendo a todos lados

-no lo se lo llevaròn a su recamara y...hay no- decia richart

-somos unos idiotas lo olvidamos- decia nick otra vez pateando el pedzo de metal

nick empezo a patear cualquier cosa miestras que richart empezo a delirar y en cuanto a lidia solo empezo a rezar...

-los misiles le dieròn al blanco- decia rob

fox estaba observando la gran nube que se formo por las explociones y se sorprendio mucho por que entre las nubes brillaròn los ojos del halcon que estaban del mismo color que los ojos de kursed y dejo escapar un feroz grito de furia (Imaginen el rugido de godzilla) y entre las nubes sale disparado el halcon que hiba chorreando lo que se podria decir su sangre que era negra...

-MALDITO ESTUPIDO!-gritaba kursed, baja su mano y siente tibia su palma observa y ve que le escurria sangre de su parte de sus costillas, era de esperarse el daño que le probocaban al halcòn tambien le afectaria a kursed...

-ESTUPIDO!- grito con toda su furia

y dominada con su furia...y con su poder se aferra con sus garras al great fox y le empezaba a dar de picotazos al great fox...

-aaarrggh- se quejaba fox por las fuertes sacudidas -rob informe de daños-

-informe...daños muy graves imposible estar operando la nave- decia rob

-karajo- decia fox agarrandose de una silla

el halcòn seguia dando de picotazos y arrancando grandes trozos de metal y cables de la nave y comiendoselas, en uno de esos picotasos le rompe una de sus alas al great fox y seguia haciendo el mismo daño en las otras tres...

-hjahahahaha si si muere, pudrete en los mas profundo del mismisimo infierno con todos tus seres queridos- decia una peligrosa kursed con una mirada de sicopata

-fox las alas han sido destruidas hay que abandonar al nave- decia rob

-maldiciòn rob vamonos- decia fox agarrando la mano de rob

-no puedo- se soltaba de la mano de fox

-por que?- decia extrañado fox

-por que esta nave es mi hogar y tengo que quedarme aqui

fox se sorprende y dice enojado

- no digas eso rob tu hogar no esta nave, tu hogar esta en corneria y es con migo- decia fox y lo agarraba de la mano

rob se forzaba, el tenia la necesidad de quedarse ya que fue programado para quedarse en la nave y si la nave fuese destruida el tenia que quedarse...

-rob perdoname por lo que te voy a hacer- decia fox

lo tira al suelo y justo antes de que lo desactivara se deja de sentir los golpes y estalla la puerta de la cabina...diablos era kursed

-krys...krystal?- decia fox asombrado por la apariencia de kursed, su pelaje ya no era azul se veia muy opaco, su mirada estaba llena de ira y de locura a la vez, se le podia apreciar unas ojeras muy feas y su piel parecia que si alguien la desgarraba...

-krysta ya esta muerta, te lo vuelvo a decir estupido, llamame ahora kursed la que te va a torturar hasta que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste-

y se le va a los golpes, fox se defendia y queria atacarla pero por otra parte no, ya que ella wera la madre de su hijo y la mujer que una vez amo con todas sus fuerzas...

-kursed no hagas esto, no hay necesidad de hacer esto- decia fox mientras se defendia

-peinsa en nuestro hijo marcus- decia fox

-marcus? heheeh marcus esta muerto y pudriendose junto con krystal- decia paranoicamente kursed

-DETENTE!- gritaba fox

-demasiado tarde, te vas a morir, cortare tu cabeza y lo pondre de recuerdo en mi vitrina junto con tu corazòn- decia kursed sacando un enorme cuchillo estilo rambo

fox y kursed forcejeaban, kursed azotabab a fox por toodos lados contal enterrarle el cuchillo para que muriera en una de esas lo estrella contra el panel de control y activan el auto-destrucciòn...

-peligro, peligro auto-destrucciòn activada 5 minutos para la explociòn- decia la voz de rob

pero ninguno de los dos lo escucharòn estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaban hasta que kursed lo derriba y cuando le hiba a enterrar el cuchillo...

-que diablos...?- decia kursed que fue detenida

-fox mira extrañado y cuando se dio cuenta era rob que la habia detenido agarrandole por la espalda..

-corre fox- decia rob sujetando a una iracunda kursed -yo explotare junto con ella y las dos naves-

-NOOOOO!- gritaba fox

-corre no puedo sujetarla mas- decia rob

-SUELTAME PEDAZO DE CHATARRA COBARDE- gritaba kursed y azotandolo contra las paredes hasta que lo solto, en un moviento rapido kursed le entierra el cuchillo al cuello de rob y le corta la cabeza haciendo que esta sea expulsada y el cuerpo chorreara aceite como si fuese sangre...

-ROB NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba fox extiendo la mano hacia el cuerpo inerte de rob

fox corre hacia la cabeza que aun estaba en funcionamiento de rob..

-oh rob viejo amigo por que lo hiciste?- preguntaba triste fox

-por...por...por...por..- estaba delirando

-...por que eres mi familia- decia rob hasta que se apagara

-rob? rob contestaste es una orden rob no me hagas esto- decia fox casi llorando

-hahahaha uno menos me faltan varios y seguire con tigo- decia kursed aun riendose

fox deja la cabeza rob y se quita su chamarra alza la mirada hacia kursed y se habienta a ella y enfrascan una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo estilo mortal kombat...no mortal kombat queda como the king of figthers a lado de esta carniceria que daban estos dos

-2 minutos para la auto-destrucciòn- decia la voz de rob

kursed y fox aun seguian en su carniceria, ambos chorreaban sangre por sus golpes, se mordian, rasguñaban, azotaban, se pegaban con tubos y sillas vamos hasta con la cubeta y por debajo de la lengua se daban...

-un minuto para la auto-destrucciòn-

fox apesar por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida le da un certero derechazo a la cara de kursed y esta cae de espaldas y cucuando ve el cuchillo en el suelo fox lo agarra y se dirije hacia kursed que tambien estaba debil por la perdida de sangre y ve a fox hacercandose hacia a ella...

-no no ya perdoname te lo suplico ten piedad- decia kursed tratando de incorporarse y cubriendose con su brazo

fox se estaba hacercando mas y mas y se sienta arriba de ella y alza el cuchillo con el filo hacia a ella

-NOOOO POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO PERDONAME POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS ESTOY ARREPENTIDA- decia kursed llorando

fox deja escapar un grito de desesperaciòn, suelta el cuchillo y se levanta de ella, fox caminaba hacia el panel de control hasta que...

-AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH- gritaba fox

kursed se habia hecho la victima, habia agarrado el cuchillo y se lo enterro en el brazo ahora ella estaba sentada arriba de fox

-te vere en el infierno- y cuando ya hiba a enterrare el cuchillo lo suelta repentinamente y cae inconciente arriba de fox.

fox mira a alguein que estaba adelante de ellos era marcus que habia noqueado a kursed con la cabeza de rob, arcus deja caer la cabeza de rob, se deja caer de rodillas y se pone a llorar como si fuese un niño aun, fox se quita el cuerpo de kursed y abraza a marcus y este responde el abrazo...

-30 segundo para la auto-destrucciòn-

-vamonos de aqui hijo- decia fox debil y apoyado por su hijo que tambien agarro la cabeza de rob corren hacia el hangar y abordan una de los cazas la de marcus

-10 segundos para la auto-destrucciòn- decia la voz

-9,8,7,6,5-

kursed abre un poco la vista y mira a alguien adelante de ella y siente que la cargan varias manos y la dirijen hacia el halcòn

-4,3,2,1- Y explota el great fox junto con el halcòn que apenas hiba a volar estubo grande la explociòn que tambien se vio en corneria

-lidia que pasa?- preguntaba peppy

-no lo se no se como esta fox y marcus estoy muy preocupada por ellos y...- pero fue interrumpida por lucy que estaba con unos vinoculares..

-PAPÀ MIRA ES EL ARWING DE MARCUS!- gritaba lucy

peppy le quitalos vinoculñares y efectivamente ve el arwing de marcus y aterrizan adelante de ellos, se abre la cabina y sale marcus con fox muy mal y herido

-es fox tambien traigan ayuda medica rapido!- oredenaba peppy

-si...si general- decia un soldado que estaba ahi

los demas miembros fueròn hasta donde estaban padre e hijo y lidia abraza a fox...

-oh mi amor me tenias muy preocupada- no lo dejaab de besar

-y quien gano?- preguntaba richarth

no recibio ninguna respuesta y fox le dice

-no...nosotros- decia con la vox entrecortada

los demas miembros felicitaban...

-si...pero a que precio- decia marcus agarrando la cabeza de rob y enseñandoselas a los demas

-oh no rob ese saco de chatarra- decia nick un poco triste

-que le paso?- preguntaba lidia abrazando a fox

-el...el me defendio- decia fox

-rob lo defendio?- preguntaba extrañado richarth hacia marcus

marcus volteo la mirada a otro lado, se arrodilla y se desgarra el traje que tenia puesto y empezaba a llorar mientras desgarraba el traje

nick y richarth sintieròn tristeza a ver asia marcus, lidia se le pudieròn ver algunas lagrimas en cuanto a fox se incorporo y abrazo a marcus...

-llora hijo, llora todo lo que quieras simplemente dejalo salir- decia fox tambien llorando

-perdoname papà, perdoname por todo lo que te dije- decia llorando marcus

-no marcus, perdoname tu a mi por ocultarte la existencia de krystal- decia fox que le daba un beso en su frente

los demas fueròn con ellos y se dieròn un abrazo grupal hasta que fueròn el general peppy y lucy junto con algunos soldados

-fox...- decia peppy

-general, notifico kursed esta muerta- decia fox y estalla en llanto marcus al escuchar eso

peppy baja la mirada y los demas hicieròn lo mismo pero por un lado se sentia bien por que kursed alfin murio...o no?

**En el espacio...**

En el halcòn que estaba en vuelo se encontraba a una inconciente kursed, estaba desmayada y lla empezo a iluminar una extraña luz como verdeazulado que se sentia bien calido kursed abrelos ojos ve aquella luz, se dirijia a un agujero negro (la ya famosa zona warp) y empezo a decir

-adios mundo cruel, los dejo este dia-

-adios, adios, adios-

cierra los ojos y se ve a ella cuando era niña corriendo en una linda pradera y vuelve a abrir los ojos y ve que esta en la nave

-adios a toda la gente, no hay nada que decir sobre mi-

-cambio mi mente-

-adios-

y asi se adentra al agujero negro y esta se sierra y se ve solo oscuridad...

-al fin esta acabado el muro- decia una extraña voz de un hombre

**FIN DEL LADO A**

**(Autor): siiiiiiii al fin el muro fue terminado solo le falta desgarrar ese "disfraz" y asi podra liberar a su armada y cumplir su venganza **

**Capitulo final de KURSED THE WALL **

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazòn a mi gran a migo que apadrino este fic y le dio seguimiento a esta historia hasta la fecha a mi gran hermano RAYWOLFARAN gracias por seguir viendo este fic y no te preocupes el lado B estara llena de emociòn e intriga y tambien adelanto algo y espero no ser odiado por los admiradores de katt pero en un capitulo ella sera brutalmente dañada, cuando lo escriba ya veran por que hasta mi personaje favorito que es leon le fue peor y a panther bueno ese me cae mal, tambien quiero agradecer a mi otro gran hermano FIREFOX no dejo review en el capitulo anterior u_u pero me facino que le gustara mi fic y le diera seguimiento a esta historia **

**sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS **

**(p.d.): y nos vemos en el lado del muro **


End file.
